Otro Reloj Comienza a Correr
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El tiempo es una creación del hombre en busca de dar sentido a todo aquello inexplicable, un orden y una lógica. Y este tiempo nuevamente demuestra que no existe para ser solo una constante establecida, sino varias y ninguna.#Spirk#RelacionesFamiliares#RelacionesHomosexuales#OC#OriginalChracter#LíneasdelTiempoAlternativas
1. REGISTRO 01

**Jajajajaja.**

 **Me odio, pero no en un sentido despectivo que afecte a mi persona generando una baja en mi autoestimo que es una medida falta de cuantificación ya que no existe y carece de lógica, colocarlo con un término relacionado a la percepción de un individuo, en este caso yo.**

 **Está mayormente encaminado a mi falta de información para realizar esta historia, que francamente será corta y sin continuación, porque no quiero causar errores de sintaxis o lógico que provoque mayormente confusiones tanto para lectores y escritora que en tal caso soy yo.**

 **¿Quién ya se estreso por leer dos párrafos con explicaciones rebuscadas?**

 **Yo sí, y yo los escribí, jajajaja.**

 **Diviértanse y luego me cuentan que les pareció.**

 **Posdata: Dedicado a todas pero todas esas bellas personas que gustan de la pareja y especialmente a las bellas y bellos (Sorry la mayoría de escritores de fics que conozco son mujeres) que han compartido sus propias perspectivas de la pareja siendo en historias cortas o de varios capítulos y que han logrado en mí el amor a dicha pareja, así que espero que sean capaces de leerlo y disfrutarlo tanto como yo disfruto de sus historias, son un verdadero agasajo, los adoro. A todos, todos.**

 **¡Ready, go!**

 **Los personajes de Star Trek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REGISTRO 01. VULCANOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ojos azules, un ceño fruncido y lo que parecía una vieja arma del siglo XXI que sería conocida como blanca, pero que realmente causaría el mismo tipo de daño aunque cambiara su nominación.

Tal vez deberíamos calmarnos un…

\- ¡No necesito escuchar sus órdenes o seguirlas! – elevo la voz, aumentando la presión en el "cuchillo" que era colocado cerca de la aorta de James T. Kirk, capitán del Enterprise. – Suelte a mi hermano. – exigió, apreciando una ferocidad poco usual en alguien de su especie.

\- Capitán – hablo el Vulcano, encargado de aprisionar a un joven de cabellos oscurecidos y una suave expresión de súplica dirigida a la ostentadora de la vida de James. – Es correcto afirmar una desventaja para los intrusos de la nave o una a favor por el peligro de su vida a manos de un arma primitiva.

\- ¿Qué no puedes dejar de usar tu lógica vulcana ni en un momento así? – el tono de voz combinaba molestia y nervios. Un reconocido Capitán de la Flota Estelar siendo amenazado de muerte por una extraña chica extraterrestre que se coló en su nave. Prácticamente podría tener una oportunidad ejerciendo fuerza sobre párate del brazo alrededor de su cuello y levantarla lo suficiente para hacerla girar y chocara contra el suelo, aprovechando la oportunidad de mantenerse a una distancia prudente, teniendo al otro polisón retenido por Spock. Pero presentaba dos complicaciones, se trataba de James T. Kirk, un "caballero" indispuesto a lastimar a una joven mujer por más loca que este o sea una asesina; la segunda, curiosamente notaba que la tráquea era comprimida con cada ajuste de la chica. – Agh… Señorita… seamos ¿razonables, quiere?

\- Le he dicho que se calle. – la punta del artefacto picaba en su piel, casi aseguraba el olor de la sangre combinado con piel despellejada, si salía de esta Bones se encargaría de degollarlo más tarde. – Mis demandas serán escuchadas, primero suelte a mi hermano y luego…

\- Antes de que termine, es consciente de que se encuentra en una nave de la Federación, aprisionando al oficial de más alto rango. Pronto estará el personal de seguridad y no importan sus amenazas o necesidades materiales y emocionales – noto como la expresión de la chica palidecía, centrándose en el joven que continuaba como prisionero de sus manos al tenerlo sujeto por las muñecas justo detrás de la espalda. Confundiéndolo por la falta de resistencia, suponiendo que se tratan de contrabandistas, ¿Se espera que causen un revuelo y limiten el pase de los diversos miembros de la tripulación al secuestrar a su Capitán? – Deje ir al Capitán o me veré obligado a imprimir fuerza sobre su compañero.

\- Sr. Spock, ¿Pero qué cree que hace? – confusión por lo dicho de su Primer Oficial, la experiencia le demostró que poca sea la fuerza aplicada a otra especie por un Vulcano continuaba siendo letal. Tal circunstancia tenía que ser absolutamente desesperada si Spock estaba llegando a soluciones poco ortodoxas, al margen de una lógica que vea por encima del bienestar de criminales, siendo la primera opción su Capitán. Percibió el temblar de la chica, posiblemente miedo al imaginar lo que Spock podría llegar a hacerle si no desistía de tal muestra aberrante de desprecio por la vida. – Solo son niños.

\- Está equivocado, Capitán. – jalo levemente los brazos del chico, escuchando el quejido amortiguado por apretar sus dientes. Indudablemente las negociaciones estaban a favor del primer oficial consiguiendo llevarla a un punto donde sus emociones superarían cualquier saqueo, poniendo a Jim a salvo. – Infante es aquel desprovisto de una clara diferenciación de lo correcto e incorrecto, atado a cuestiones éticas sociales y creación de moral personal. Descripción que penosamente es incorrecta para ellos. – estrecho sus ojos por el paso hacia atrás de la joven y el arma retirándose escasos milímetros de la garganta. Aumentar el nivel de amenaza física le asegurarían un 65.34% de éxito con una taza de daños del 70.345% repercutiendo mayormente para el muchacho. – Lo repetiré una vez más, suelte al Capitán James Tiberius Kirk o su cómplice sufrirá daños que la Federación considera en defensa propia y como último recurso ante sus inadecuadas acciones. – los ojos de Spock fueron oscurecidos, usando un tono de voz profundo asegurando la credibilidad de su amenaza.

Inquietud y duda se posaron sobre el rostro de ella, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, con tales valiosos segundos de meditación, tendrían a seguridad pronto, teniendo esto como otras de tantas crónicas narrativas de Jim.

 _\- Ko-kai._ (Hermana) _–_ tales palabras asombraron a Spock, reacciono que no pasó desapercibida para Jim, ya que resultaba poco común que su Primer Oficial reaccionara tan emocionalmente. Su captora continuaba apresándolo pero con una diminución del objeto que podría dejarlo muerto más rápido de lo previsto. Una serie de hechos completamente angustiantes.

El sonido metálico proveniente del techo causo que levantaran la vista, prestando atención a esos golpeteos y una especie de murmullo, en un parpadeo un par de cuerpos cayeron soltando gritos de dolor. Uno de ellos se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro, revelando a un niño pequeño con una característica inconfundible, orejas puntiagudas. Parecía asustado, buscando por todos lados algo que le hiciera reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba o por lo menos sentirse seguro, el pequeño presto atención a Spock y el otro chico que aún mantenía apresado.

 _\- ¿Sa-kai?_ (¿Hermano?)– si no fuera por la expresión seria de Spock, Jim aseguraría que estaba pálido al escuchar hablar a ese pequeño niño. Noto al chico asentir con cuidado, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para que el niño girara a ver a la otra chica a quien le sonrió e intento correr con ella siendo tomado de la mano por el otro pequeño cuerpo que no había retirado la capa. – Pero…

 _\- Rai, Sa-kai._ (No, hermano )– sin convencerse del todo e inflando sus mejillas, apretó su pequeña mano, sentándose a su lado.

Definitivamente se encontraban en una situación completamente ridícula, un cuarteto de niños espaciales amenazaba contra su vida y tenían a uno de ellos atrapado para negociar sobre su vida, los otros dos no podían tener más de dos dígitos de edad y al parecer su líder tenía una maraña de desidia mental. Si Bones lo viera terminaría con regaños y burlas sobre como dejarse vencer por mocosos armados.

\- Nos rendimos. – fue un susurro a su oído, terminando con un empujón con fuerza suficiente para tropezar.

\- ¿Eh? – giro a ver a la chica que retiraba la capucha, revelando la misma característica inconfundible de la raza Vulcana. – Ustedes son…

\- Afirmativo, Capitán Kirk. – dejo caer el arma cerca de Jim, indicándole a los otros dos que podían exponer su identidad. – No habrá resistencia. Sera inadecuado de mi parte pedirlo, pero déjenos a todos juntos en la misma celda. – la expresión de completa misericordia en alguien que no debería, movió el corazón de Jim. Le dejaba sin respirar.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. Tales exigencias luego de… - con su mano derecha alzada Jim interrumpió a Spock, mirándole por encima de su hombro y sonriendo confiado, el medio vulcano asintió, dejando también libre al joven que agradeció con un sencillo asentimiento y que sin perder tiempo se acercó a los pequeños protegiéndolos entre sus brazos.

\- Bueno – se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa y estirando una mano delante de la joven – Sera un placer tener a tan encantadora "asesina" en nuestras celdas. – una mirada gacha y paso al lado de Jim abrazando a los otros tres. El rubio pasó una mano por su cabello, Vulcanos siempre serán Vulcanos. – Capitán al equipo de seguridad, tenemos cuatro para una celda.

* * *

Caminaba en círculos por el espacio, tratando de entender porque tenían una habitación de invitados en lugar de esas pequeñas celdas monitoreadas continuamente.

 _\- Po did du qots'noi wuh hali?_ (¿Por qué subieron a la nave?) – escucho el suave tono empleado por su hermana mayor, sentada en la cama teniendo a cada uno de los pequeños sentados en sus piernas. Intercambiaron un mensaje silencioso, hasta que la niña hablo.

 _\- I var-tor ish-veh tor bek-tor, hi au did ri zhu-tor me_ (Le dije que esperara, pero no me escucho) – ella giro a ver a su hermano que tenía un leve tono verdoso rodeando sus pómulos.

 _\- Sorry, Ko-kai_ (Lo siento, hermana) – un suspiro y acaricio los cabellos de ambos, no podía pedirles algo tan complicado a quienes son tan jóvenes.

 _\- Hizhuk nothing pavesh-tor_ (Tranquilo no pasa nada) – una suave sonrisa y cambio su atención a quien hace unas horas se encontraba prisionero por el Primer Oficial Vulcano de la Federación. En cuanto ingresaron a la USS Enterprise aceptaron y comprendieron los riesgos, retroceder no era opción, no quedaban muchas para escoger.

\- ¿Y ahora? – mantuvo una posición erguida con las brazos colocados perfectamente detrás de la espalda. Los pequeños comprendieron la tensión manteniéndose callados. – El plan ha fracasado.

\- No. Aun no, queda una última cosa. – bajo a los pequeños de su regazo, poniéndose de pie hasta quedar frente al chico. – Todo saldrá bien. – el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con los ojos brillantes y leves signos de temblor en su cuerpo indicaban todo lo contrario pero ella lo haría. Desvió el rostro a un lado bufando con cansancio, masajeando el puente de su nariz, realmente su hermana no hacia otra cosa que meterlos en complicados problemas.

\- ¿Crees en el escenario invencible? – cuestiono con diversión impregnada. La chica rio, guiñándole un ojo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. – _Ko-kai…_ limita el contacto físico si es posible. – obviamente tal demanda fue rechazada e ignorada, sus hermanos menores abandonaron la comodidad de la cama y unírseles en esa muestra afectiva fraternal.

El timbre de la puerta abriéndose fue su alerta para separarse y que la chica cambiara por una perfecta mascara fría, pasando de inmediato a sus hermanos en una posición que les permitiera protegerlos como barrera.

Frente estaba el segundo al mando, Spock, acompañado por los oficiales de seguridad apuntando sus armas contra ellos. El ceño fruncido y un gruñido claro amedrento a unos cuantos, casi retándolos a que dispararan de forma que conocerían su fuerza si es que alguno hería a su familia.

\- Tenga el decoro de reservarse sus expresiones ofensivas. – su disgusto se expresaba en la tonalidad seca de su voz. Una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro alterando en niveles comúnmente Vulcanos a Spock. – Ahorrémonos este tiempo, serán llevados a las salas para interrogarlos.

\- Denegado – con paso firme se interpuso en el camino de los oficiales – Conmigo es suficiente – señalándose a sí misma – Brindare toda la información requerida. – la ceja elevada de Spock reflejaba la duda, ella exhalo hastiada – Los vulcanos no mentimos. – Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero usaría cualquier recurso a su disposición si aseguraba alejar a sus hermanos de preguntas angustiosas. Spock analizo sus palabras, dirigiéndose a los oficiales, ordenándoles colocar las esposas y llevarla a la sala correspondiente.

Con la escolta rodeándole, solo pudo despedirse con un asentimiento, antes de cerrar Spock vio a los tres restantes.

\- Ella… - por alguna razón ajena a su rol, darles una explicación de que mantendrían el estado físico y emocional de su hermana óptimamente, broto por los rostros de esos niños, ¿Era su parte humana aflorando?

\- Lo entendemos, Primer Oficial. – hablo el segundo mayor, tomando los niños en brazos y las puertas cerrándose nuevamente eliminando cualquier otra interacción entre ellos. – " _Ko-kai, cuídate._ "

Spock dejo el pensamiento al aire, apresurándose a su siguiente encomienda, interrogar a la Vulcana.

* * *

Un mínimo atisbo de salvajismo y violencia descarriada, incomprensible.

\- Necesito ofrezca su nombre para el reporte. – puntualizo Spock desde su asiento en la sala de juntas adaptada para cámara de interrogatorio. Exasperada bufo y paso una mano por su cabello, mostrando claras señales de nerviosismo combinados con resignación, deteniéndose en meditar su respuesta. - ¿Señorita?

\- Christen – sentencio sin mayores dudas, adoptando una posición completamente rígida, elevando su rostro unos centímetros y cuadrando los hombros, reposando las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Elevando un poco su ceja el primer oficial asintió tomando nota en el PADD, no recibiendo indicadores de agregados.

\- Infiero que alguno de sus padres es de descendencia vulcana.

\- Es correcto. – uno cuantos tecleos más, pasando miradas entre el PADD y la chica frente suyo.

\- Los menores que la acompañan, ¿poseen una relación familiar con usted?

\- Afirmativo. Para su registro – señalo con el dedo su PADD – son mis hermanos menores, dos niños y una niña, específicamente. – Un par de movimientos con sus dedos siendo interrumpido por la voz de la chica. – Sus nombres son Vincent Lion S´masu, Georgia Tulip T'aikum y William Tilian S'yul. Por edades estoy próxima a cumplir 18 años terrestres, S'masu 14 años, Georgia y S'yul son gemelos y de 6 años.

\- Señorita Christen – noto el enmarcado tono de seriedad rodeando a Spock, quien dejo a un lado el reporte con información puntual de sus polisones. – Es una combinación de nombres terranos y vulcanos irremediablemente carente de sentido. ¿Intenta entorpecer la búsqueda de datos en las bases de registro de la Federación y Vulcano? – sorpresa en su rostro, pasando a formar una leve sonrisa que se convirtió en una limpia carcajada impropio de cualquier Vulcano. – Esta expresividad es…

\- Disculpe, disculpe – corto de tajo, llevando sus manos hasta cubrirse el rostro aminorando la reacción, inspirando profundamente hasta recomponerse, pero sin perder ese toque divertido. – Usted sí que sabe convertir un interrogatorio incomodo en una sesión cómica. Pero, tranquilo Primer Oficial Spock – ella llevo su mano izquierda hasta el lado donde se supone encontrarías el corazón humano – Todas mis respuestas son veraces, sin embargo carecen de los suficientes datos para realizar esa búsqueda, ilústreme en localizar mi supuesto engaño.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente fue criada?

\- ¿Eso ira dentro del reporte? – reto la joven, cruzando sus brazos - ¿O forma parte de la curiosidad Vulcana?

\- Atrasar el llenado de este reporte solo le asegura complicar el juicio emitido por los Almirantes de la Federación.

\- ¿Almirantes?, ja – ironizo la joven, llevando una porción de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, negando y colocándose de pie, para chocar ambas manos sobre la mesa y encarar a Spock – Sus leyes no significan nada para mí, pero debo agradecerle por llevarme a ellos, quizás sean más capaces de escuchar que un testarudo Vulcano.

\- Usted también lo es.

\- ¿Lo soy? – repitió en forma de pregunta, mostrando burla – Jamás he seguido ninguno de los planteamientos de Surak. Y créame – se inclinó sobre la mesa, disminuyendo tanto como podía el espacio entre ellos – soy mucho más dichosa de esta manera que enmascarando mis sentimientos bajo una lógica que en más de una ocasión puede carecer de sentido.

\- ¿Eso explica su forma de encontrar "escucha" al atentar contra el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk? – rebatió Spock, notando una baja en la agresividad de la chica, combinado con la culpa - ¿Cómo cree que puede ser calificada tal manera de solicitar ayuda bajo una clara amenaza?

\- Y-yo no…

\- Su interés por nuestro apoyo tuvo que ser manejado en otros estándares, las llamadas o comunicaciones no son algo cerrado, la Federación esta para apoyar y en caso de que lo dude o sea falta de su conocimiento, el Capitán de esta nave no es alguien que rechace apoyar a otros o dudar en dar su vida en las peores circunstancias. – Fue su turno de ponerse en pie, notando la figura de la chica reducirse y temblar – Sera encerrada por actos ilícitos y con la mayor de las vergüenzas, posiblemente los niños reciban perdón, pero usted, no es más que una imagen ruin y deplorable para todos los Vulcanos. – ella apretó sus puños, bajando la mirada hasta esconderla por los mechones obscuros. No teniendo más que agregar, Spock tomo el PADD dispuesto a salir y dejarla en la habitación para que se hiciera cargo el personal de seguridad de encerrarla junto a los otros tres. A penas paso a su lado, ella le encaro jalándole por el cuello de su uniforme. – Que es…

\- ¡Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi propio padre! – grito cubierta de lágrimas, escuchando la puerta deslizarse y entrando por ella James. – p-pa-padre…

\- Sr. Spock… ah… venía a decirle que el "arma" se trataba de un juguete del S. XXI – levanto el objeto mencionado, intentando procesar la información recién recibida. - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – bajo el juguete, posando total atención en la media Vulcana y su Primer Oficial que podía encontrarse tan consternado. La chica sorbió su nariz y limpio el rostro, recuperando su postura.

\- Mi nombre completo es Christen Amanda T'yon Kirk hija de Spock de la casa de Surak. – inhalo nuevamente, colocando sus brazos tras la espalda y aumento el fruncimiento de su ceño – Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y Primer Oficial S´chan T´gai Spock, la galaxia los necesita… - suspiro, cambiando su mirada – mi mundo los requiere, sálvenlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y así es como me amor por ser capaz de llevar a publicación otra bella historia y sobre todo de mi nuevo interés en parejas.**

 **Recuerdo cuando vi la película en la televisión por una simple coincidencia confundiéndola con otra saga espacial, ¿Ya saben cual?**

 **Y recuerdo como en esta semana ya llevo creo casi 100 historias leídas más fanarts encontrados XD (¿Se dan cuenta que no les proporciono mejor información que solo me vi la película y por casaulaidad? XD)**

 **Mi propósito es verme todaaaaas las series o la primera serie, el problema es buscar donde. ¿Recomendaciones?, porque mi interés es realmente verlas y además de disfrutar de la historia poder traerles historia de mayor calidad.**

 **Cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **Posdata: Me la pase buscando algún diccionario con palabras en vulcano y termine con un traductor, por eso algunas palabras fueron colocadas en vulcano. Ustedes saben para la emoción.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **N/A: Miren me puse a hacer investigación por aquí por allá en Wikipedia y las cosas que una se encuentra de que los actores de estos bellos personajes podrían realmente salir, es como esas cosas que no debería ni tendría que hacer porque diablos XDDD que son personas con vidas privadas fuera de las locuras de mi mente como fangirl, pero vamos me cae que le rezo a no sé qué deidades y le prendo una veladora para que salgan juntos XDD.**

 **Nótese no aseguro que salgan sino que cabe la mínima chiquita posibilidad de que si pueden y podrían, diablos. Sí que podrían.**

 **¡Me voy a encender esa veladora caray!**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	2. REGISTRO 02

**Hola fandom.**

 **Honestamente no tenía planeado una continuación, la verdad me sorprendió desmedidamente que leyeran y pidieran una continuación, que lo encontraran fascinante, eso me lleno de tanta dicha que encendió aquella vieja llama de escritora que caliente mis motores de inspiración y produce tal humo que termina convirtiéndose en otro capítulo más.**

 **Un ejemplo rebuscado, si me permiten escribir, en fin, espero que con esta continuación, sus dudas queden aclaradas o termine colocando aún más.**

 **Gracias a una muy bella persona, comencé a ver la serie original y deus mío, es hermosa, simplemente hermosa :´v los miembros de la USS Enterprise se ganan tu cariño, aun no término, es demasiado que ver y poco tiempo, es una extensa misión pero la cumpliré.**

 **Autora, fuera.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Los personajes de Star treek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REGISTRO 02. Kirk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Imparables gritos recubiertos de pánico y terror, plegarias por su vida o la de alguien más completamente inútiles e innecesarios, no existía piedad alguna que lograse que por unos segundos algunos inocentes escaparan con la esperanza brillante de poder tener otro día más y relatar a quienes estuvieran cerca lo maravilloso de apreciar cada ínfimo momento y luchar por sobrevivir.

Nada de eso era posible o cierto, simples cuentos infantiles que aseguraban a los más jóvenes que vivir tenía un sentido útil para ellos, soñar permitirá generar cambios y dar una mejor sustentabilidad a cualquier organismo que compartiera el espacio de un planeta.

Disparos tras disparos la melodía final a su sentencia, el último de los himnos que podría disfrutar con su cuerpo desangrado y derrumbado entre los escombros de una civilización perdida definitivamente. Con sus piernas temblando, entro a un edificio encontrando refugio momentáneo, usando como apoyo las paredes agrietadas, paso tras paso, diviso una pequeña esquina lo suficientemente sólida para dormir y esperar a que la marcha de la muerte estuviera tan lejos de ser posible.

¿Cuántos más creían que alguien los salvaría?

Escuchar a las madres llorando por sus pequeños fue la gota que derramo su paciencia, alejándose inmediatamente del grupo de refugiados, prefería morir que continuar con personas tan ciegas a la verdad, a la lógica inquebrantable, ya no había nada más que hacer, ni luchar o esperar.

Perdieron.

Los números estuvieron en su contra y la tecnología no fue suficiente.

Simplemente esperar a que sus momentos finales llegaran, alejándose de las necesidades básicas y música estridente. Paz y tranquilidad.

Fue deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo, levantando sus rodillas pegándolas hasta su pecho y abrazándolas, recargando su frente intentando descansar por unos cuantos segundos, sin estar al tanto de su entorno y la dificultad luminosa un pequeño trozo de tela fue cayendo de entre sus ropas, aquella tela manchada por tierra y sangre presentaba un familiar emblema.

\- Es… invencible… - susurro despacio, dejando a sus lagrimales trabajar. Cubrió sus oídos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, continuos gritos, pasos y explosiones. – B-basta… n-no más… no… ¡NO!

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la Enterprise se detiene ante una puerta que inmediatamente abre, con pasos seguros se introduce a la habitación, encontrándose con la pequeña nave donde sus polizones y asesinos viajaban. De un diseño sencillo, parecido a uno de esos peces que vivían en las profundidad del mar, usando una linterna en sus cabezas para dar un poco de luz.

Localizarla resulto mucho más sencillo de lo esperado, casi como si hubiera sido puesta apropósito, justo detrás de un grupo de asteroides, con el único fin de ingresar como sus tripulantes. La posibilidad de que aquellos "niños" maquinaran planes no acordes a sus acciones y apariencia, comenzaba a parecer ampliamente lógica, tal cual sugirió Spock durante el término de ese diminuto secuestro. Incluso, que trataran con seres hostiles capaces de alterar su forma física adaptándose a su conveniencia, eso explicaría las capas sobre sus cabezas y retiradas hasta un punto crítico.

Dejar ir la vida de sus propios compañeros, era algo que su líder no arriesgaría o por lo menos eso pareció a primera vista.

Un grito, atrajo su atención al pequeño grupo seleccionado de Ingeniería para desmantelar aquella extraña nave a fin de extraer la mayor cantidad de información posible, incluso Uhura apoyaba en traducir algunos símbolos, números y letras combinadas dispuestas para ser un código extensamente complejo, limitando así el uso de su nave y datos de navegación. Apresurado, fue dentro de la nave, encontrándose con una rendija abierta y por la cual salía Scotty sujetando una llave, teniendo la boca abierta y un color pálido. Pidió traer al médico y que sacaran a su Ingeniero en Jefe inmediatamente para que tomara un poco de oxígeno, disponiéndose a investigar que fue aquello que altero a Scotty, el escoces volvió en sí, quitando de su camino a quienes intentaban brindarle el apoyo solicitado por su Capitán.

Tomo a Jim por el cuello de su uniforme, manteniendo una seriedad difícilmente usual, denegó su propia orden, pidiendo algunos minutos en lo que acompañaba a Scotty. Bajando por la rendija, la luz escaseaba iluminando por pequeños rayos fluorescentes, siguió el sonido de los pasos del más bajo, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía ser la cámara del motor. Lo que sea que estuviera dentro, era tan complicado y peligroso como para alterar a su Ingeniero.

Concentrando la luz de lámparas dispuestas por el propio Scotty, la sala del motor cobro claridad. Sin esperarlo por sí mismo dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos hasta donde podía, teniendo un leve tic.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue su primera pregunto, teniendo una negativa. Paso una mano por su cabello consecutivamente hasta deshacer su meticuloso peinado, teniendo la otra apoyada en su cintura, observando el motor frente suyo. – No lo es.

\- Lo es, Capitán. – dando un golpe al motor, comprobó su existencia y sonido – Un motor de nave espacial del a base de combustible fósil, incapaz de alcanzar la velocidad de nuestra hermosa dama o de cualquier otra. – absoluta consternación tras cada palabra pronunciada, con una fascinación solo propia en el mejor Ingeniero de toda la Enterprise.

\- ¿Qué detalles puedes darme? – solicito envuelto en seriedad. Dependiendo de lo que Scotty dijera, pasaría a estado crítico el encarcelamiento de cuatro vulcanos, convocando a la Federación y el Consejo Vulcano. Lo último terminaría en innecesaria disputas diplomáticas.

\- Hmm – usando de apoyo un brazo, recargo el codo del contrario sobre este teniendo la mano bajo su barbilla, recabando cada extracto de información. Giro ver a Jim, suspirando y regresando al motor – Es un modelo viejo, idéntico al usado por los primeros cohetes lanzados por la NASA. Funcional solo con derivados del petróleo a partir de una reacción química creando la potencia de fuego necesaria en su despegue, siendo sostenido solo el tiempo suficiente para aclimatarse a la gravedad, no tiene aleaciones especiales o un diseño que economicé. Las piezas en su restauración no son difíciles de conseguir, incluso como tarea en la escuela es básico armar un modelo escala. – toco una válvula, remarcando la aguja estática – Su único límite, lo mismo que la alimenta, complicado de encontrar un adecuado sustituto, ponle cualquier otra cosa y en menos de un cambio Warp perteneces a las estrellas. – chasqueo los dedos, agregando el ultimo dramatismo con el que Kirk rio masajeando su entrecejo, dirigiendo una vez más su atención a aquel imposible motor.

\- Un análisis completo Scotty, hasta la última tuerca tiene que pasar por un escáner, descarguen la base de datos a un equipo externo, sin ser conectado directamente a las computadoras o PADD alguno. Cualquier anomalía reportarla con Uhura. – tras un asentimiento, Kirk comenzó a ir a la salida, deteniéndose para un sencillo paso antes de comenzar con una ruda tarea – Deja que Bones te revise, podemos estar pasando por una medida de seguridad que afecte nuestras conexiones sinápticas o coloque imágenes.

\- Vamos Capitán, ¿Insinúas que un misterio como este no es más que un invento? – pura emoción y curiosidad científica hicieron reír a ambos – Aun borracho, podría reparar cualquier ataque de una Ave de Presa Klingon.

\- Confió en ello pero ser cuidadosos no está de más. – finalizando su orden, se retiró, necesitaba algunos datos fuera del manual.

* * *

Subió la manta hasta sus hombros, pasando su mano por la frente de cada uno de los mellizos, exhalando cansadamente. Pocos minutos tras llevarse a su hermana a un interrogatorio, los pequeños bostezaron exhaustos, sin poner resistencia los dejo en la cama, retirando aquellas capas y otras mudas de tela, dejándolos lo más ligeros posibles.

Sus parpados no tardaron en cerrarse, deseándole buenas noches, esperando porque su hermana regresara pronto.

\- Ko-kai – el timbre en las puertas provoco un movimiento repentino a su sistema circulatorio, pensando en la posición comprometida ante los niños durmiendo. Avanzando con premura hasta la entrada que conectaba el cuarto de hospedaje, coloco su cuerpo como barrera, considerando que la información dado por su hermana no fuera suficiente o quizás mentirle debió ser ingenuo de su parte.

Ilógico, fue la palabra originada en sus pensamientos tras identificar al Capitán James T. Kirk, cargando una caja regalándole una sonrisa, levantando una mano delante en señal de paz. ¿Juegos?, el Capitán de la Enterprise luego de ser casi asesinado por su hermana mayor tras un plan poco ortodoxo en busca de ayuda le traía un juego de mesa.

Un humano irremediablemente ilógico. Unas cuantas miradas en silencio, acompaño al rubio hasta una mesa, donde comenzó a arreglar un tablero cuadriculado en colores monocromáticos, tomo asiento frente a este, teniendo su atención dividida por cualquier cambio inesperado.

\- Chico, sigue así de tenso y no dudare en que quieres amotinarte de nuevo – apretó los puños bajo la mesa, evitando otro contacto visual- Kirk le dio un pequeño vistazo, divertido ante el joven vulcano, continuo armando el tablero sin intenciones de retomar la conversación. Tras el reporte de seguridad, la líder vulcana estaba siendo interrogada por su Primer Oficial aceptando otorgar todo dato necesario siempre y cuando no tocaran a sus hermanos. Confianza que rompió al estar delante del vulcano, ordenando piezas de ajedrez.

El vulcano observo sin discreción alguna el espacio donde dormitaban sus hermanos menores, tomando en consideración su seguridad y alcanzar su objetivo de introducirse a la Enterprise, necesitaban agotar todas las opciones porque no creerían en lo imposible e invencible.

\- No me gusta el ajedrez tridimensional – tras la clara honestidad del vulcano, Kirk no reparo en carcajear divertido sosteniéndose el estómago intentando no caer de la silla. Mientras el otro reflexionaba sus palabras, generando un tono verdoso suave en sus mejillas – A lo que me refería, Capitán… es… lo fascinante de esta versión al clásico, no era mi intención parecer insatisfecho por su intento de aminorar el ambiente resultado de nuestras rudimentarias acciones. – la risa de Kirk disminuyo con ligeras toces, volviendo a la postura más neutral posible. Tomo una de las piezas al azar, colocándola en el centro del tablero.

\- Estas disculpándote por casi matarme y rechazar un juego. –

\- Afirmativo, Capitán.

\- Hmmm, ok. – envuelto en confusión, la mueca en el rostro del joven vulcano casi hace reír nuevamente a Kirk. – Sabes el nombre y función de cada pieza en el ajedrez – un suave movimiento de cabeza en afirmación por el vulcano, dejando a Kirk continuar con algo que ambos ya conocen – Dependen completamente de los movimientos elegidos por un jugador, puede ser predeterminado o no, teniendo cualquier posible final. – coloco una pieza contraria frente a la que había tomado. Miro directamente al vulcano, teniendo un ceño fruncido, esperando a que comprendiera la metáfora o lo tomara demasiado literal.

\- Somos las piezas de un gran tablero, – dijo el vulcano, tomando una de las dos piezas y cambiándola de lugar – con la diferencia de que podemos movernos o dejara otros nuestras propias acciones. ¿He comprendido lo que intenta decir, Capitán? – Kirk asintió. Con una postura recta y la seriedad de vuelta a su rostro, el vulcano cruzo ambas manos sobre la mesa, cerrando sus ojos, soltando una fracción de aire contenido hasta ahora dentro de él. – Si le digo cualquier cosa estaré traicionando a mi hermana y si usted escucha cualquier cosa estará fuera de toda lógica el que tenga información extra a nosotros y nuestro propósito.

\- Considéralo una conversación extra oficial que-

El vulcano levanto una mano frente al Capitán interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de excusa, levantándose de la silla fue de regreso a donde recostó a sus hermanos, notando que uno ya estaba por salir, tallando uno de sus ojos cubierto con lágrimas. Suspirando, fue hasta él, tomándolo por los hombros, agachándose a su altura y juntando las frentes.

 _\- Sa-kai, i nahp ik du._ (Hermano, yo pensé que tu...) – las lágrimas fluyeron sin esfuerzo alguno, transmitiendo la preocupación y temor de ser abandonados. Relajando su expresión, llevo las manos hasta el rostro del niño, realizando una superficial fusión mental, transmitiendo pensamientos calmantes que detuvieron el llanto e hicieron que le abrazara.

 _\- Hizhuk, i went tor nem-tor ein sov_ (Tranquilo, fui a tomar un poco de aire) – correspondió la muestra de afecto, acariciando sus cabellos, cargándolo para volver a meterlo en la cama.

 _\- Tor ri etwel ko-kai fam dvun sarlah pla'?_ (¿Aun no vuelve nuestra hermana?) – pregunto, al ser una vez más arropado hasta el cuello.

 _\- Rai, she's toranik. Yuk, du're zungor._ (No, ella está ocupada. Duerme, estás cansado.) – bajo la intensidad de la luz, listo para regresar con el Capitán.

 _\- I'm ri. I aitlun tor bek-tor k' du._ (No lo estoy. Quiero esperar contigo.) – fue detenido por el agarre de su hermano, moviendo a su otra hermana que por poco también despierta. Sin lastimarlo, alejo su mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

 _\- Itaren, hi, i bolaya du tor shom._ (Gracias, pero, necesito que descanses.) –solicito amablemente, pero el niño inflo sus mejillas dispuesto a realizar un típico berrinche. De los dos, tenía que lidiar con el más emocional, al menos podía usarlo a su favor – _Isha, nam-tor du going tor trasha T'aikum sa'awek?_ (Además, ¿vas a dejar sola a T'aikum?) – era un pequeño truco usado en ocasiones para los mellizos, especialmente cuando se ponían demasiado ¿cabeza dura?

 _\- Uhm… Muhl, sa-kai._ (Uhm...Bien, hermano.) – incomodo, acepto, siendo él mismo quien se cubrió con las mantas, deteniendo a su hermano por una última cosa – _Ugaya me tor wake abru lu she fun-tor._ (Prométeme despertarnos cuando ella regrese.)

 _\- I dungi tor ish-veh_ (Lo hare) – confirmado que no fuera palabras solo dichas, restregó su rostro en la almohada, tomo la mano de su hermana, dejando caer sus parpados. La niña relajo su expresión, girándose hasta quedar más cerca.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, tenia al Capitán de la Enterprise se apoyaba en la pared. – Prometiste no revelarme nada, excepto que olvidaste mencionar verte cuidar a tus hermanos – Kirk aseguraba escuchar un gruñido y rechinar de dientes, el joven paso a un lado suyo, temiendo por un instante que le haría una llave del sueño vulcana y regresaría a ser rehén. En cambio tomo asiento frente al tablero, colocando el dedo índice en la punta de la pieza moviéndola de atrás hacia adelante. Dio un ligero vistazo a los pequeños, quedando de pie a la izquierda del vulcano.

\- ¿Cámaras, grabaciones o cualquier otra cosa? – directo y sin rodeos, necesitaba saber si existía algún medio enlazado a la nave captando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Nada, créeme, de tenerlos, ninguno de los diplomáticos que escoltamos quisiera dormir aquí. – una terrible broma pero gano la atención del vulcano.

\- De acuerdo. Si me hace el honor Capitán, considero plausible una conversación "casual" a la par de una explicación con este modelo de ajedrez.

Superada la barrera por Kirk, continuo colocando piezas en el tablero, el joven vulcano mantenía una mano empuñada con su dedo índice pegado al labio, moviendo sus ojos por cada pieza, deteniéndose hasta la última. – Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán de la Enterprise y hace menos de dos horas tu rehén o más bien el de tu hermana.

\- Capitán, las presentaciones formales para un contacto social ¿son igualmente adecuadas tras un intento de secuestro y posible asesinato? – era la primera vez que escuchar a un vulcano le daba escalofríos. – Los humanos perdonan con facilidad intentos de tomar vidas al encontrar cierto registro moral en sus adversarios. – definitivamente ese niño ahora le daba algo de grima – Es un placer Capitán Kirk. Soy Vincent Lion Smasu a quien casi le rompen el brazo para que usted no terminara secuestrado.

\- O-ok… - un tic dio en su ojo derecho, no pasando desapercibido por el vulcano. – Ehm… ¿De qué forma prefieres que te llame? – cambio el tema de conversación, antes de escuchar sobre sus nervios de terminar apresado por un niño que era la mitad de su estatura pero con fuerza para tenerlo en el suelo y comenzar un nuevo episodio titulado, 1001 un maneras de secuestrar a un Capitán de la Federación por menores de edad.

\- ¿Forma?, se refiere a la preferencia en que se dirigen a mí. Un sin sentido, Capitán Kirk. – el balde de la ilógica vulcana caí nuevamente en James, cualquier edad y continuaban cuestionando acciones tan sencillas pro irracionales para ellos. Un puberto vulcano no era mejor que un adulto vulcano, pensar en su Primer Oficial no ayudaba a calmarlo, sino encontrar ironía en su situación. – Mis familiares optan por usar cualquiera de mis nombres, elija el de su preferencia. Sugeriría evitar el que proviene de vulcano, incluso algunos de mis familiares no son capaces de hacerlo correctamente.

-Entiendo – con brazos cruzados, medito su decisión, optando por el primero – Vincent, fácil de recordar. – Los ojos de Vincent brillaron ante una nostalgia familiar, recobrando la compostura. – Antes de comenzar con la explicación y nombre que ya conoces, cuéntame un poco de este objeto – puso a plena vista el cuchillo sostenido ante su cuello. Vincent se mantuvo en silencio, quieto como estatua. - ¿Nada?

\- Capitán Kirk, usted ya…

\- Jim – dijo él, obteniendo una familiar ceja alzada. – A cambio de Vincent, dime Jim.

\- Otro sin sentido, Cap-Jim. – sin permiso tomo el cuchillo, buscando en su mango un botón, accionándolo, chocando la palma con la punta. Ni un grito, ni siquiera el filo rompiéndose, separo lentamente el mango, revelando como la punta salía de su interior hasta recobrar su estado original – Usted sabe que no es más que un simple juguete plástico – dejo caerlo bruscamente – En conclusión, falso.

\- Si, paso tres veces por un escáner, con los del laboratorio e incluso buscamos en los registros dispuestos por la Federación. – suficiente honestidad en las palabras del Capitán, que descubrieran su engaño fue sencillo pero todo se trataba de una pantalla que les conduciría al éxito de su misión. Ni en sus más descabelladas ideas, su ko-kai cargaría un arma que perjudicaría a terceros o a ellos mismos. – Y no entendemos como un filo que no lo era, no dejo marca.

\- Jim – la frialdad en su voz, envió una señal por su columna vertebral. – Venir conmigo, establecer un lazo social amigable y regresar al mismo punto, es un nuevo sin sentido, característico de su raza. Usare una expresión humana, termine de dar vueltas al asunto y externalice lo que no deja de rondar por su mente.

\- Eres un mocoso vulcano. – soltó sin reparo. Recibiendo un regaño por su comunicador desde la sala de reuniones donde Bones escuchaba cada detalle, porque él no mintió, en la habitación no hay cámaras ni micrófonos, pero nunca hablaron de sus propias medidas de seguridad. Vincent parpadeo, levantando las comisuras de sus labios, dejando escapar un bufido casi parecido a una risa. – Peor que Spock.

\- Lamento informar Jim, que mi comportamiento difiere de la de su Primer Oficial tras mi manera de crianza a pesar de las similitudes de nuestra herencia. – Kirk podía escuchar claramente las carcajadas de Bones, sobre el pequeño duende copia de Spock, suficiente habían sido sus risas luego de escuchar y ver a sus malvados captores. – Establecido ese parámetro, me permito finalizar la lección de ajedrez por el momento. Usted requiere más información de la que mi hermana dará, incluso de nuestra nave no tendrán tanto – Nueva categoría, aparte de asustarlo comenzaba a irritarlo – En efecto somos vulcanos, familia e intentamos secuestrarlo. La naturaleza del artefacto es un mero juguete, por tanto sobre su herida es irrelevante el "cómo".

\- Ustedes se metieron a nuestras mentes. – la veracidad del argumento se comprobó con Vincent y un pestañeo de este. – Son telepatas táctiles… Spock, ¿Cómo es que él no se dio cuenta?

\- Simple, Capitán. Su compromiso emocional hacia usted nublo su juicio, incluso la moral de su puesto. – llevo el índice de su izquierda hasta la sien – Entrar fue un juego de niños.

\- Ustedes son niños.

\- Y por eso fue un juego. – las manos de Kirk temblaron, perdió el color en su piel, sudando un tanto frio. Trataban con telepatas de un calibre aterrador. ¿Spock estaría bien con esa chica? – Regresare su primer comentario desde que llego, continúe así de tenso y creeré que en verdad va a encarcelarnos. – Jim trago saliva, estar en un contexto parecido al de una película de terror y escuchar a Bones repetirle "Sal de ahí" no aliviaba su estrés – Lamento si mis palabras han originado un malentendido, usar nuestro control mental sobre usted o cualquiera en la nave no sucederá por segunda ocasión. Eso se lo prometo.

\- Vincent, ¿Qué clase de vulcano eres?

\- Uno como cualquier otro, Jim. Es grosero de mi parte pedirle esto, pero vaya a la sala donde interrogan a mi hermana, informe sobre la falsedad del arma y tráigala, para este punto le aseguro que ella ya habrá cometido más de una tontería.

\- ¿Con que propósito? – las cartas fueron dispuestas y él no tenía una buena mano, descartaría dos y tomar un par nuevo.

\- Un dialogo Jim. Ha demostrado que es justo como lo anticipamos, escucha, analiza y elige acorde a lo más conveniente a su tripulación. – Vincent descarto esto como una prueba de las habilidades de Jim, su tripulación o cualquier tipo de curiosidad científica. – Tuvimos una deficiente comunicación, trayéndonos a este punto.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Espió mi demostración de emociones con mi hermano, lo considero un cambio justo. – Kirk casi podía sentir el golpe en la nuca por parte de Bones, estaba siendo embaucado por un niño. – Además usa un micrófono en su oreja, ¿Asevera que confiar en mí es improductivo a comparación de usted? – las palabras de Bones sobre que fue atrapado y poner eso en una frecuencia diferente, rebotaron en su tímpano. – Kirk suspiro, solicitando la locación de interrogatorio para la líder vulcana – Le agradezco de antemano, Jim.

\- Claro, claro. También iras, los dos en la misma habitación. – Vincent corrió a la entrada de la recamara, abriendo ambos brazos siendo una pared vulcana, impidiendo cualquier acceso, reforzando su negativa a salir con sus hermanos desprotegidos. – Los llevaremos.

\- Sin guardias, su sensibilidad telepática aumenta al dormir.

\- Bien, trato. Solo… apresúrate. – Vincent desapareció en el interior – No salió como esperaba – hablo Jim en el intercomunicador.

 **\- Es un niño, pero tiene orejas de duende, ¿Cómo esperabas que no se diera cuenta?**

\- Usando una sintonía indetectable para un vulcano.

 **\- Sus orejas son antenas. Volveré a la Bahía Medica, si te vuelven a secuestrar mandare a niños de primaria por ti.**

\- Jajajaja, muy gracioso. – corto la transmisión. Vincent cargaba en cada brazo a los pequeños de orejas puntiagudas, completamente dormidos. – Dame uno para…

\- Son jóvenes Jim, pero son más pesados que un niño terrestre, indique la ruta a seguir.

* * *

Ir por los pasillos hasta la sala de interrogatorio con sus secuestradores al lado, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el informe para la Federación sería bastante largo. Visualizando una puerta con dos guardias, estos rápidamente sacaron sus fásers, apuntando al vulcano atrás de Jim. El rubio los detuvo, antes de que alertaran al otro par de vulcanos adentro.

\- El Comandante indico que nadie… - hablo uno de los dos hombres.

\- Esa orden queda derogada, abra la puerta. Ahora. – con temor, quito las restricciones, haciéndose a un lado. Con el primer pie delante, las puertas se abrieron, saco el cuchillo de juguete, ingresando con Vincent detrás. – Sr. Spock…

\- ¡Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi propio padre! – el grito cubierto en furia, congelo a Jim en su lugar, seguido por Vincent que casi soltaba a los niños. Los vulcanos posaron su atención sobre ellos, uno de ellos más emocional que el otro. – P-pa-padre…

\- Ah… venía a decirle que el "arma" se trataba de un juguete del S. XXI – la joven vulcana sorbió la mucosidad de su nariz, limpiando los restos de agua salada. Lidiar con la raza de Spock, jamás había tenido ese tipo de enredos, esos cuatro tenían que ser otro tipo de raza alienígena cambia formas - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – soltó la pregunta más para sí mismo que la audiencia. La chica inhalo profundo y exhalo, regresando a la imagen de una seria líder dispuesta a todo.

\- Mi nombre completo es Christen Amanda T'yon Kirk, hija de Spock de la casa de Surak – esas palabras tenían que ser una tremenda mentira. Dejo caer el juguete, la chica no se detuvo, dirigiéndose completamente a los dos. – Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y Primer Oficial S´chan T´gai Spock, la galaxia los necesita – mordió su labio inferior, suspirando – mi mundo los requiere, sálvenlo. – sus garganta se secó, ¿Qué podía responderle?, ¡Así que eres mi hija del futuro con Spock, por supuesto te ayudaremos!, imposible y ridículo, incluso su Primer Oficial no podía procesar esos datos, seguro ya había terminado con el disco duro quemado.

\- Ko-kai… - la voz de Vincent, finalizo su estado de reflexión mental. En cuanto vio a Vincent, ignoro su presencia, abrazándolo y regañándole por romper el acuerdo y salir con los niños – Si vamos a ir en contra del manual, es juntos. – toda molestia fue borrada, sustituida por un golpe en la frente – Infantil.

\- Viejo. – contrataco con una sonrisa altanera.

\- Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro familiar – siendo ahora el portador de palabra, Christen evito mirarlo – Escuche bien, ¿Sus padres? – los mensajes silenciosos y solo visuales, crisparon los nervios de Jim. Vincent asintió, señalándolo con su cabeza, insegura Christen exhalo.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas Capitán Kirk, tomamos las decisiones menos pacíficas y colocamos en riesgo más vidas de las que tenemos derecho. Ahora me dirijo a usted por ayuda y formalizar un intercambio comunicativo para entendernos, evitando posibles confusiones futuras. – la diplomacia expresada por la joven, hacía creer a Jim que ya estaba entrando en alguna alucinación provocada por sus alergias.

\- Es suficiente. – Spock se interpuso, dejando el PADD sobre la mesa, llamando por los de seguridad. – El Dr. McCoy me ha informado de su capacidad para establecer conexiones superficiales con otras mentes. Una característica impropia de mi especie, serán confinados a una celda hasta que se nos informe el proceder de su juicio. – Cualquier buen entendimiento se fue al demonio, Christen le estaba gruñendo a Spock. – Lo peor es que han arrastrado al Capitán a base de una mentira ridícula.

\- R-ridícula… ¡SI FUERA TAN RIDICULA EXPLICA EL COLOR DE MIS OJOS! – grito llena de ira, Vincent con dificultad la sujeto de la mano, si volvían en auténticas celdas, sus chances serian cero absoluto. – Revisen nuestro ADN – pidió cansada. Spock estaba listo para rechazar otro innecesario intento por alentar su farsa.

\- Hmmm… ¿ _Ko-kai_? – fue la voz de la niña, tallando su ojo, despegándose del hombro de Vincent, girando su rostro, se encontró con el de Christen. Cargo a la pequeña, saludándola afectuosamente. Noto a otros individuos acompañándoles, giro lentamente encontrándose con Jim y Spock. Fue tal la sorpresa en su rostro que no reparo en demostrarlo - ¡PADRE!, ¡SA-MEKH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y llegar a este punto, espero sus dudas quedarán resueltas y satisfechas UvU.**

 **Recuerden, soy nueva en este fandom, así que puedo cometer más errores de los que creen XDDD.**

 **Como un bono especial, ante la consideración que cada uno de ustedes le da a mi pequeño proyecto, fumado de quien sabe dónde, les explicare como fue que desarrolle este trabajo.**

 **Todo comenzó mientras leía fanfics de otro fandom (adoro como llego de A hasta G en lugar de B) y al parecer este fic contenía varios shipps de diversos fandoms, en eso note uno de Spock y Jim y me dije, ¿por qué no?, ha eso vinieron a mi memoria los recuerdos de la película que vi hace mucho tiempo por televisión, película que confundí con Star Wars (si, pueden arrojarme un tomate o la chancla) pero la verdad se veía interesante así que me quede viéndola, no era lo que esperaba pero me encanto, la verdad no comprendí muchas cosas esa vez que la vi, pero de que estuvo chida, estuvo chida.**

 **Regresando al punto, leí ese pequeño capítulo de Spock y Jim, quede prendada de ellos, inmediatamente busque más fanfics, fañarte, cualquier cosa, me introduje un poco dentro del fandom y recordé pues, la película que vi. Era una nueva y maravillosa luz frente a mis ojos, demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada, leí fic, tras fic, en español e inglés, porque nada me detendría a consumir todo lo que pudiera de este nuevo emparejamiento.**

 **Hubo de todo en cada historia, pero entonces, me cuestiono, ¿Qué puedo crear?**

 **Hay muchas historias donde tienen hijos por la razón que ustedes quieran y se les ocurra, además de viejas temporales y dimensionales cada no se… ¿Cada disparo de los Motores Warp?**

 **La idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente, al comenzar a rayar una libreta, hacer versiones vulcanas femeninas y continúe, dibujando un par más, hasta que dieron por resultado los cuatro encantadores hijos viajeros temporales de Jim y Spock, ¿Lindo, no?**

 **Pero para agregarle más drama, un viaje solo por ir a pedir ayuda, simplemente porque se me ocurrió. Honestamente, quería que solo fuera un One-Shot, con ellos viajando y explicando su situación y resolviéndola rápidamente pero me detuve a la mitad de la historia porque no estaba segura de sí escribía bien o no, mal, bueno.**

 **Cualquier cosa, me detuve a terminarlo porque no lo consideraba suficiente para este bello fandom, debo admitir que hace mucho que tal emoción no pasaba por mí ser, como en los viejos tiempos de mis inicios.**

 **Finalmente conseguí la inspiración de terminar lo que me propuse, y aquí esta, hecho y desecho en su gran mayoría.**

 **Jajajaja este es el comienzo en otro bello fandom.**

 **Antes de concluir mí relato, un valioso consejo.**

 **JAMÁS HAGAN EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA PRIMERO, LUEGO LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y DEJEN PARA EL FINAL EL NUDO DE LA HISTORIA, ESO CAUSA MÁS DOLORES DE CABEZA DE LO QUE CREEN.**

 **Segundo. Pensar como Vulcano es difícil, Spock es un reto para escribir, enserio.**

 **Bye-bye.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	3. REGISTRO 03

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

 **¡FANDOM, SIGO VIVA!**

 **Disculpen el que dejara la historia, muchos momentos muy ocupados de mi vida, y ahora apenas tengo algo de tiempo libre y ganas de continuar (desgaste físico, bla, bla)**

 **Continuando con esta curiosa travesía por el espacio sin explorar… ¡A darle con cuatro vulcanos con genes humanos!**

 **Criticas, sugerencias o recomendaciones, son siempre bienvenidas.**

 **¡ALLA VAMOS!**

 **Escritora y lectora Beta: Ztupii**

 **Recomendación musical: "Two Worlds" By Phil Collins.**

 **Notas:**

[Presente]

 _[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

 **[Teléfono]**

 **Los personajes de Star Trek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REGISTRO 03. Hijos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La palabra "padre" directa del idioma estándar ocasiono un tono pálido en la piel de Jim causando que tragara duro, fue pasando la vista de los adolescentes a la niña pequeña, una vulcana que desprendía un brillo alegre por sus ojos sin alejarse de la seriedad de su rostro. Ella comenzó a luchar entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, exigiendo ser bajada – o al menos eso entendió – Christen, quien ya cansada no hizo más que hacerle caso y dio un medio paso hacia atrás. Siendo libre al fin, sacudió sus ropas largas y arreglo un par de cabellos sueltos en su coleta de caballo, asintió satisfecha, dirigiéndose al rubio capitán, alzando sus brazos. – ¿He?

\- Cárguela, Jim. – hablo Vincent, reacomodando a su otro hermano en el brazo, teniendo a Christen parada junto a él con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Es lógico que un hijo busque el toque emocional de su padre tras cierto periodo sin compartir espacio o… tiempo, en este caso. – El rubio recuerda perfectamente la aversión de los vulcanos por el contacto físico, especialmente con extraños ante lo íntimo del acto y si agregamos la transferencia de carga mental por ser telepatas táctiles. Aun así, Vincent hacia su punto con una extraña combinación entre razón y emoción. Sin dejar más tiempo a la pequeña vulcana quien no abandonaba su posición de brazos extendidos, encorvo su espalda y flexionando ambas rodillas, llevo sus manos a la cintura recubierta en telas oscurecidas, ejerciendo un movimiento de pinza e impulsando sus músculos consiguiendo la fuerza necesaria en completar la acción de cargar a la niña, otorgándole la razón a Vincent, aún por su apariencia continuaba con un físico vulcano y algunos kilos de masa que superaban al habitual de una infante humana en esa edad.

Encontrar la posición adecuada para cargar a un niño es difícil al inicio, Jim tomo un tiempo reposicionando sus manos. Finalmente consiguió sentarla en su brazo izquierdo doblado y cubriendo la espalda con parte de su mano y muñeca derecha, consiguiendo que sus rostros quedaran a un nivel aproximado y bastante cerca. La niña vulcana estiro sus dedos deteniéndose antes de que tocara su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo por escasos segundos, optando en tocar las mejillas de Jim, alzándolas con sus manos convertidas en dos pinzas al cerrar sus dedos, presionando contra la piel dio una caricia con ambos pulgares, asintió satisfecha, descendiendo sus manos pasándolas por su cuello y recostándose bajo la barbilla del rubio. – Nash-veh disculparme na' wuh kobat tash t' t'nash-veh zherka, sa-mekh. ( _Me disculpo ante el débil control de mis emociones, padre._ ) – dijo, sorbiendo su nariz. Saliendo del hueco en que se ocultó, miro a Jim a los ojos, mostrando como dos pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban por cada mejilla – Ish-veh nam-tor t'nash-veh sanosh tor sasfekau wuh satisfacción ik aisha nash-veh tor ragel-tor du du' ish-veh joven. ( _Es de mi agrado señalar la satisfacción que me provoca conocerte en tu época de juventud._ ) – inhalo profundo para dejar salir el aire con lentitud, secando los rastro salinos usando el dorso de su izquierda, regreso a recostarse en el pecho bajo la barbilla.

Jim miro asombrado a la niña, era un extraño nivel de cercanía el que los vulcanos consiguen con el simple toque de las cosas, solo ellos podrían saber toda la información y emociones que reciben con el simple hecho de saludar de mano. Tal era, la dulce esencia del momento, que ninguno de los presentes considero prudente dirigir algún comentario o siquiera escuchar el timbre de los comunicadores para reportar los avances del interrogatorio con la joven vulcana.

El momento fue finalizado cuando el segundo pequeño vulcano despertó. De un salto enderezo su cabeza, girando la mitad de su cuerpo capturando en su periferia la presencia del rubio capitán, reorganizo su posición en los brazos de Vincent de modo que su espalda quedara pegada al hombro del mayor y usando sus brazos como una base en la que se sostenía sentado. Dio un pestañeo y para el siguiente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las varias lágrimas que descendían sin reparo, extendiendo sus brazos, llamando en dirección a Jim usando el término, "Sa-mekh".

Christen se acercó a Vincent, con la mano en el hombro y un movimiento de su cabeza señalo al lugar de Jim, obtuvo un suspiro del agotado peli negro mientras ella sonreía satisfecha. Con dos pasos, entrego al pequeño hermano, observando atento y en silencio, Jim ahora tenía dos pequeños – y pesados – vulcanos prendidos a sus ropas, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La niña acompaso su respiración, moviendo de vez en cuando su cabeza, provocándole cosquillas con su cabello y el niño disminuía sus lloridos, susurrando entre pausas la misma palabra que la pequeña dijo al despertar. – Fascinante – al captar esa conocida frase, espero que se tratara de su Comandante, pero este seguía igual de quieto con su mirada extrañamente perdida, probablemente meditando con cada gramo de lógica y razonamiento puro, porque tenía dos niños vulcanos – aparentemente – y dos adolescentes tomando notas mentales de su estado actual. De una forma algo retorcida Jim se sentía cual conejillo de indias.

Bufando en cansancio, Jim solicito la presencia de cuatro miembros del equipo de seguridad. – Confirmaremos lo que han explicado. – Christen y Vincent asintieron sin objetar. Las puertas se abrieron con cuatro sujetos de camisas rojas rodeando a los vulcanos mayores, acercándose con cautela a Jim. Al intentar despegar a los pequeños, estos se aferraron con fuerza – extra – gruñendo por la advertencia de ser alejados. Los mayores solicitaron permiso a Jim de proporcionar ayuda en cuanto recibieron una escueta aprobación oral de un: Si; fueron con cada niño, susurrando en jerga vulcana, sus manos se desprendieron de Jim, regresando a ser sostenidos por sus hermanos mayores. – Bahía médica. Análisis de ascendencia genética por ambos padres, cualquier anomalía detectada en sus patrones de ADN que sea reportada de inmediato. – Uno de las camisas rojas asintió, pasando a rodear a los vulcanos y alzando sus armas en modo de aturdimiento.

Antes de avanzar, Christen con su rostro impermutable alzo las comisuras de sus labios – Su consideración a nuestra solicitud es apreciada, Capitán. En cuanto los exámenes concluyentes aparezcan retomare mi papel como informante del estado actual de nuestra presencia dentro de una línea de tiempo distinta.

\- Nos retiramos. – hablo Vincent, inclinando ligeramente el rostro y girándose con los de seguridad. El niño vulcano miro a Jim, agitando su pequeña mano en una despedida, la niña simplemente lo observo alzando su mano derecha, con el índice y dedo medio unidos, separados del corazón y meñique, formando una abertura en V.

Al cerrarse nuevamente las puertas, una profunda exhalación escapo de los labios de Jim, intentando sostenerse de la mesa que utilizo como apoyo, solo para dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo, flexionando una pierna y dejando la otra extendida, con cada brazo a su costado. Inspiro profundo, presionando con sus dedos los músculos agotados al cargar más peso de lo que podían sostener, el chico vulcano Vincent no mintió al decir que su peso es distinto al de un niño humano, era como cargar a un adulto de talla ligera. Pasándose la mano por el cabello, comenzó a reunir las piezas del rompecabezas dispuesto, cuatro polizones que presumiblemente son asesinos, dos de los cuales son menores de edad; combinados en una familia de ascendencia claramente vulcana con una particularidad al control de sus emociones, usando una nave desactualizada y que en cualquier momento podría haber explotado en medio del espacio, poderes telepáticos sin necesidad de tocarse. Rematando con la cereza del pastel, pues estos polizones afirman que los dos menores son hijos suyos y de su comandante, pero del futuro. híbridos.

La gran carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de su boca fue sustituida por una risa simple entre dientes, cansada. El solo podía sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro. – "Vulcanos y saltos temporales, no es una buena combinación" – registro el pensamiento como un recordatorio permanente, resguardado para su memoria a largo plazo. – Ha estado muy callado, Sr. Spock.

\- Solicito relevarme del caso con los cuatro polizones. – sin voltear a verle, Jim escucho un forcejeo por las palabras salidas de su comandante. – He desarrollado un compromiso emocional que dificultara mi neutralidad en abordar lo que el doctor McCoy obtenga de sus pruebas a los infantes y/o adolescentes.

\- Así que – dijo poniéndose en pie, con ambas palmas sacudió sus pantalones oficiales, arreglando el cuello de la camisa amarilla – ¿Cuánto es la estimación de veracidad por sus palabras y actos al momento presente, Sr. Spock?

Jim decidió proseguir, ignorando deliberadamente la advertencia del vulcano. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver los hombros de Spock encuadrarse, dejando el PADD sobre la mesa y llevando ambas manos tras su espalda. Casi podía tener un inesperado suspiro vulcano, sustituido por el par de cejas flexionadas al centro de su nariz. Jim espero pacientemente, hasta escuchar la voz de Spock: - Tomando las variables de su procedencia humana y allanamiento a propiedad de la Federación junto al asalto con violencia en donde usted fue víctima. Un 50.945% de probabilidad de que estén mintiendo, dejándolos con 43.055% de honestidad y veracidad en sus previas declaraciones. – termino, dando espacio a Jim de meditar los cálculos de Spock. Dirigiendo finalmente sus azules iris a las achocolatadas del otro, ahora que tenía tiempo de apreciar ese toque emocional al que se había referenciado previamente.

\- Dejo un restante de 6%, Sr. Spock. ¿Algo que desee agregar?

\- Posible omisión de datos como pieza fundamental en la participación activa de los eventos que desencadenen nuestra intervención directa en cambios del tiempo, creando, si bien, no un futuro en que "ellos" sean salvados, sino por el contrario, uno donde "nosotros" nos salvamos. En resumen, una paradoja temporal, otra línea de tiempo. – Jim asintió silencioso, inclinando la cabeza a un lado dejando a Spock proseguir – Pero dado el fraseo usado por la señorita Christen antes de que usted entrara Capitán y estando presente, afirmo que ellos requieren de nuestra participación como activos en su propia línea temporal, lo cual significaría un elevado riesgo no solo por el posible – o improbable – parentesco genético, ha esto se agregaría la difusión de los hechos suscitados a los miembros de la tripulación sin contar con alguna autorización de nuestros superiores que debieran ser informados de lo que ha pasado en forma de evitar otro posible ataque de enemigos futuristas con tecnología a la que no podemos compararnos. – elevando una ceja, el mitad vulcano cerro sus ojos, soltando un poco de aire ante el movimiento de su pecho, presionando su puño cerrado contra la mano que le sostenía – He de agregar finalmente que generar un salto hacia adelante puede ser posible, encontrándonos con serios problemas al querer regresar a nuestro punto de partida o tiempo original, incluso que termináramos en otra realidad alternativa es seguro con una taza de error del 30.003%.

\- Entiendo – con las manos a la cintura, Jim observo la punta de sus botas negras, sonriendo de lado. – Ja – rio entre dientes, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante – ¿Qué clase de suerte de mierda tenemos para los viajeros del tiempo? – 6% de diferencia no significa nada cuando se habla de viajeros temporales, ambos podían saber con cierta confianza y temor que el resultado final de aquellas pruebas sería positivo.

\- Me temo capitán que la suerte se relaciona a eventos positivos y ciertamente agradables para su receptor. Sería más adecuado calificarlo como mala suerte, pero, de igual forma estas dos se encuentran ínfimamente arraigadas por la sucesión de hechos en cadena y construidos por una persona. Dudo mucho que usted se construyera un tipo de suerte de mierda, como dijo, en la cual tenga que lidiar con viajeros del tiempo de forma diaria. Por el contrario, quienes vienen de años por delante expresamente buscándolo, es porque confían plenamente en usted.

Una fracción de minuto, luego de escuchar el extenso discurso de Spock, Jim pestañeo, rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda subiendo algunos de sus cabellos, agradeció a su primer oficial por el complicado y rebuscado halago otorgado. – Eso nos deja con tres opciones, Sr. Spock – deslizo una palma contra la otra secando un sudor frio producido ante la partida de los cuatro vulcanos y escuchar las estadísticas en porcentaje de su primer oficial – uno, escuchamos su historia y les ayudamos – alzo el índice, seguido por el medio – dos informamos a la flota estelar para que esos cuatro vayan a juicio, eligiendo la forma en que procederán – irguió el anular – tres, igual que el punto uno, pero, este involucra embarcarnos en un viaje por el tiempo – Spock termino por asentir elevado una de sus cejas al notar como Jim levantaba el meñique – o cuatro comprobamos que su genética es auténtica, los escuchamos y usted y yo nos vamos con ellos, modificando los reportes de misión que por la gravedad de un cierto planeta al bajar en nuestro transbordador sufrimos algunas descomposturas dejándonos con una semana o quizás dos libres para que el Enterprise este en la órbita y nosotros con las debidas reparaciones para regresar.

\- Capitán, como su primer oficial es mi deber impedir que usted sufra daños o lesiones que lo incapaciten o ponga en riesgo su vida o la de su tripulación. – refuto con la clara posición de impedir que apoyara a cuatro individuos altamente peligrosos, capaces de usar su estado emocional para que la situación girara a su favor.

\- Por eso solo iremos nosotros dos. – con su índice derecho Jim señalo a Spock y a si mismo – Un equipo pequeño, salvamos el día y regresamos. Todos ganamos, nadie sale lastimado.

\- ¿Está consciente de que eso implicaría mentirle no solo a su equipo sino a toda la flota estelar? – Colocar las cartas sobre la mesa, como suelen decir los humanos fue la intención de Spock con su pregunta dirigida a Jim, sin embargo, disuadir a su capitán de involucrarse activamente era apenas rozar la punta del iceberg.

\- En ese caso, pondremos en el reporte que las computadoras y sistemas se detuvieron al pasar cerca de los residuos de un agujero negro, combinado por la lluvia de iones generada. – con su mano izquierda, señalo con el índice manteniendo el pulgar levantando y los restantes dedos flexionados – Luego diremos que tras nuestro aterrizaje - para las reparaciones – nos quedamos varados. Sin medio de comunicación con mucha interferencia de señal.

\- ¿Cómo explicaría cuatro vulcanos no registrados?

\- Simple – sonrió, cada respuesta se volvía más clara con las constante preguntas de Spock para frenarlo – estuvieron sobreviviendo por su cuenta cuando su propia nave quedo varada, por la misma interferencia de señal les fue imposible establecer un enlace solicitando auxilio. – el plan comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Jim, siendo una cascada de palabras seguras sin temor a morderse la lengua ante cada una de sus formulaciones falsas – Su prolongada estadía desde su infancia les hizo desconfiados de cualquier extraño y sin conocimiento directo de nosotros como miembros oficiales de la federación. Actuaron por impulso ya que perdieron algunas capacidades de su entrenamiento en el dominio de emociones. Sus padres son desconocidos, es posible que formaran parte de un grupo de vulcanos desertores de las enseñanzas y prácticas de Surak, justificando que los cuatro en ciertos grados muestren predilección a las muestras emocionales, agregando, por supuesto, que ellos son, como usted, parte humanos. – con la sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, elevo la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos frente al vulcano, muy orgullos con su plan. Sin embargo Spock lo miro con una ceja elevada, como la única señal de inconformidad tras sus ilógicas pero justificables respuestas en la alteración de un reporte. – Y en caso de que lo olvide Sr. Spock, en muchos casos, no se trata de mentir, solo dejar algunos detalles sin confirmar del todo.

\- No veo la diferencia, capitán.

\- Es más simple, Sr. Spock. – tosió, para aclarar su garganta, jalado el dobladillo de su camisa amarilla – ¿Qué tan dispuesto esta en redactar un reporte con precisa minuciosidad en el cual tenemos cuatro preciosos hijos?, eso sin olvidar que tanto usted como yo somos hombres y solo uno de nosotros está actualmente en una relación romántica con un miembro de la nave.

La enmarcación del ceño fruncido, la fina línea en que se convirtieron sus labios, un momento en que sus ojos permanecieron firmes sin despegarse de la mueca burlesca de Jim, hubieran hecho dudar a cual quiere otro, pero sin fallo al siguiente momento, Spock cerraba sus ojos con otra profunda exhalación recogió el PADD de la mesa, comenzando su caminata seguido por un complacido Jim que puso una mano sobre su hombro – Vamos Spock, no es tan malo.

\- Encuentro que su disfrute de la situación va más allá de saber segura su posible descendencia. – El vulcano no podía entender la fascinación expresada por su capitán con los cuatro polizontes, luego de secuestrarlo, fingir portar un arma y jugar con sus mentes mediante la telepatía. En resumen: "ilógico"

\- Hmm – lo pensó un momento muy breve tras el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros – me declaro culpable. – rio Jim, presionando la autorización para salir de la sala de interrogatorios – ¿Cómo te imaginas a ti mismo embarazado? – las puertas se abrieron, dando oportunidad de escape al vulcano y dejando la pregunta de Jim sin respuesta, solo teniendo una mirada punzante que no hizo ni el menor efecto en el rubio.

\- Permiso para hablar libremente, capitán.

\- Concedido. – chasqueo sus dedos.

\- Jim, agradecería que te abstuvieras de comentarios humorísticos que impliquen un cambio en mi fisiología. – las finas cejas de Spock, continuaban enmarcando un cejo con una línea menos en su fruncimiento.

\- No seas aburrido. – presiono el rubio, con un guiño. Spock dio el siguiente suspiro que armaría una de las primeras listas de cuantas veces un vulcano consigue expresar tanto agotamiento en un solo día ante situaciones menos que ilógicas. Incluso podría ganar un reconocimiento, un récord en el universo conocido – ¿O crees que fui yo el que termino embarazado?

\- ¿Jim?

\- ¿Spock?

\- Mantén cualquier idea o pensamiento de procreación para ti mismo por los próximos 10.45 minutos que faltan para llegar con el Dr. McCoy. – Y eso le gano otra gran carcajada de Jim y golpes de la palma abierta del rubio contra su espalda.

* * *

El recorrido a la bahía medica fue eterno – tedioso – para Spock con la constante charla de Jim sobre las distintas formas de inseminación para quedar en cinta, desde un útero implantado en alguno de los dos, hasta el uso de la sangre de Khan en las venas de su capitán, incluso, rentar o tomar prestado algún vientre externo, terminando con la abducción de una especie desconocida que implanto de forma exitosa e inexplicable el cigoto cerca de su vientre.

Interrumpió a Jim al divisar a dos de los cuatro miembros de seguridad, vigilando la entrada con sus fasers en mano, saludando con un asentimiento a sus superiores y reportando por el comunicador de su presencia para ingresar. Agradeciendo por el excepcional trabajo, Jim palmeo el hombro de cada uno, dando un paso hacia dentro cuando las puertas se deslizaron, seguido de Spock.

– ¡ALEJA ESA MIERDA DE MI!

Ambos giraron su rostro en la dirección de dónde provino el potente grito de disconformidad, con una sonrisa burlona de Jim cargada por un mensaje silencioso.

Caminaron hasta una zona recubierta por una cortina que mostraba las figuras de sus ocupantes, haciendo a un lado el velo, el rubio esperaba encontrar a la vulcana mayor o al niño vulcano, indispuestos a cooperar por la extracción de muestras genéticas. Definitivamente no dudo en soltar una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de dos camisas rojas rodeando a un pre adolescente vulcano que mostraba los colmillos y a Leonard masajeándose el cuello con el hipo en la mano. – Doctor – hablo Spock con ambos brazos tras su espalda – Parece estar en un momento difícil para completar el requerimiento de identificación solicitado.

\- ¿Tú crees? – señalo con su palma libre, acentuando lo dicho con sus ojos abiertos y moviendo el rostro – En lugar de decir lo obvio, ayuda a sostener al niño.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros tres? – el vulcano hizo una exploración visual por el espacio limitado con las cortinas, deteniéndose en la figura de Leonard para tener la certeza de que ellos no habrían escapado.

\- Exámenes físicos completos. – señalo con su cabeza detrás de la cortina que no estaba deslizada – No escatimaremos ni un solo detalle – dijo Leonard sin quitarle un ojo de encima al vulcano que continuaba yendo hacia atrás, encorvando su espalda y pasando sus ojos de uno por uno, evaluando sus probabilidades de escapar. – Honestamente este de aquí – señalo a Vincent – parece una combinación muy rara de ti duende y de Jim.

\- Solcito un complemento a ese comentario, doctor.

Leonard se encogió de hombros – Me fastidio a los dos segundos que entro y a los cinco minutos que le toco ser picado luego de la chica mayor, uso a los pequeños como escudo. Odia las hipos, tanto o más que Jim.

\- Su juicio se basa en una aversión particular y exclusiva del capitán tras sus constantes inoculaciones por sus alergias. Desconozco que puede relacionar a este joven vulcano conmigo.

\- Comenzó a quejarse de mi ineficiente orden del equipo médico, asegurando que me ayudaría a aumentar mi efectividad en un 24.56%. ¿Aún no captas la idea, duende verde?

\- Afirmo lo dicho por el joven vulcano y noto que es innecesario utilizar un término despectivo por la forma de mis orejas y composición sanguínea.

\- Cálmense, caballeros – dijo Jim, poniéndose entre ambos, rodeando con el brazo por los hombros a Leonard – Primero, lo primero. Tenemos a un paciente que no le gustan las inyecciones.

\- No voy a darle un puto caramelo, Jim. – Leonard quito la mano del capitán, junto las cejas para marcar las líneas de su frente – me romperá el brazo antes de siquiera intentar negociar que sea un "buen niño".

\- Doctor, darle caramelos a un vulcano en la plenitud de su pubertad y que esta, claramente, en un nulo control emocional sería contraproducente y altamente ilógico. Los dulces no moderan las reacciones emocionales, son solo un incentivo para los infantes en cooperar con los trámites médicos pertinentes.

Del otro lado, las cortinas se apartaron, con una enfermera rubia de vestido azul sosteniendo un PADD, la vulcana a su derecha y los otros dos pequeños vulcanos a su izquierda, las mujeres mayores parecían entretenidas en una charla, hasta que la niña pequeña, llamo a Christen. – Hm. ¡OH POR MIS MUESTRAS! – corrió sin dar tiempo a que reconocieran su presencia, colocándose detrás de Vincent procediendo con una llave, en la cual coloco ambos brazos por delante de su pecho y debajo de sus axilas, ejerciendo fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y que sus pies no tuvieran una base de apoyo. - ¡SILLA! – exclamo. La enfermera con el PADD en mano, configuro una con apoyabrazos, subiendo a Vincent entre pataleos, soltándolo solo una fracción de segundo para que sus manos tomaran sus brazos – Doctor, créame, no resistiré más de lo que usted puede tardar en pincharlo.

Sin perder tiempo y con la punta de la aguja en el hipo, Leonard apresuro su andar, con Jim detrás, ayudando a tomar a Vincent, uniéndoseles los miembros de seguridad. – No dolerá nada – le dijo Leonard con la mejor de sus sonrisas comprensivas, subiendo la manga hasta notar el reverso del codo, saco una liga para anudarla con presión, dio un par de golpes comprobando la tensión e inserto la aguja.

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron tremendamente, gritando y maldiciendo en combinación de estándar/vulcano. Con el contenedor lleno al tope, Leonard retiro la aguja, extendiendo su mano para exigir un algodón humedecido en alcohol, el cual recibió al instante y procedió a ponerlo sobre la pequeña herida. Quitando la liga, palmeo el hombro del joven vulcano – ¿Vez?, nada de dolor. – Todos se retiraron, dejando, obviamente, de sujetarlo. El joven, aminorando sus respiraciones por el esfuerzo usado, se relajó visiblemente. Las mejillas de Vincent se colorearon en verde, recubriéndose de una cierta humedad que amenazaba con escaparse de sus ojos, la cual fue notada de inmediato por el médico. – ¿Quieres esa paleta antes de tus exámenes físicos completos?

Un silencioso asentir fue respuesta suficiente.

* * *

Con los correspondientes exámenes físicos pendientes de Vincent, un nuevo caramelo fue entregado por la enfermera Chapel, junto a un vaso de agua tibia teniendo de extra algunos pañuelos para secar las lágrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos. Christen agradeció por las atenciones otorgadas, disculpándose por la irrespetuosa dirección tomada por su hermano, los más pequeños acompañaban a Vincent, disfrutando de sus propios caramelos.

Desde la rendija de su oficina, Leonard observaba a los cuatro, alejándose para ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, cruzando las manos y apoyándolas sobre el mueble. – ¿Hijos del futuro?

\- Si lo dices de ese modo, quitas todo lo mágico al momento. –Se burló Jim, manteniéndose de pie a un lado de la silla frente al escritorio –

\- Capitán, elementos mágicos o de hechicería reducen la veracidad de los hechos que están frente a nosotros. ¿Cómo podría ser la magia algo relevante para los viajes en el tiempo?, son elementos usados para la creación de historias ficticias que alimentan la imaginación y potencializan la flexibilidad de las mentes infantiles. – detallo Spock sentado en la otra silla dispuesta, manteniendo ambas manos sobre el PADD en su regazo.

Masajeándose las sienes, Leonard levanto su ceja derecha con el índice, alzando la comisura del labio y negando. Ya estaba viejo para esto. – No es imposible, pero sí muy raro. – Miro al rubio capitán, con una sonrisa socarrona – Jim, no me imagino como terminaste relacionado con el duende y aceptar tener hijos. Comienzas a acercarte peligrosamente a las crisis de mediana edad, pero en lugar de meterte con una veinteañera lo has hecho con un duende.

\- Bones, tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso. – frunció el ceño con una sonrisa – ¡Y no tengo ninguna crisis de la edad! – dijo entre dientes, flexionando su pierna para poyarla en la otra.

\- ¿Seguro?, el llamado paterno esta justo tras mi puerta. – señalo con la punta de su barbilla el medico sureño. – Y uno de ellos me gruño para no pincharlo.

\- Eso es porque Vincent percibió tu disfrute de usar hipos para mitigar tu estrés´.– Jim realmente comenzaba sonar como una madre promedio en día de medico familiar

\- ¿Vincent? – Pregunto sorprendido – ¡Ja! – el goce fue saboreado por Leonard, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla y señalando a Jim –Lo vez, incluso ya lo llamas por su nombre. ¿Eres la mami o papi 2.0? – Ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por el rubio combinada a una ceja que comenzaba a rebotar encima del ojo. – Creo que tu favorito es el chiquillo.

Dejando sus labios entre abiertos para la próxima ronda de respuestas sarcásticas y chistes sin gracia pero con intención de ser suaves insultos, Spock se interpuso indispuesto a soportar otro minuto de esto, pidiendo conocer el tiempo estimado en que tendrían los resultados con su correspondiente validez y su confianza.

Leonard llamo: "Duende aburrido" a Spock, enviando un contador de tiempo al PADD del vulcano. Este decía lo siguiente: Resultados con un estimado de cuatro horas como máximo, el reporte tardaría en redactarse un aproximado de dos horas, sumándolas para formar una prórroga de seis horas en que se anexarían los reportes y resultados en bruto. Los segundos se enviaran antes para que tuvieran la información lista, lo otro, como una mera formalidad. – Agradezco la eficiencia doctor por las particulares circunstancias, incluida la discreción.

\- Sí, sí. – agito su mano al frente – Ahora sal de aquí y vigílalos antes de que el segundo duendecillo explote o se acabe su paleta.

\- Ciertamente. – saco su PADD – tengo un par de preguntas más por llenar en el formulario general para la señorita Christen. – giro a ver a Jim – Permiso para retirarme, capitán. – un corto asentimiento del rubio como aceptación. El vulcano se puso de pie, dando media vuelta, camino y espero el timbre para que la puerta de la oficina se abriera, salió en pasos calmados con el timbre de la puerta sonando en señal del seguro colocado nuevamente.

Acompañando a Leonard, Jim tomo asiento al frente del escritorio mientras el medico sacaba dos vasos de vidrio y una botella con un líquido marrón, retirando la tapa de cristal, vertió su contenido en cada uno de los vasos, deslizo el primero al rubio, que lo tomo con un ligero brindis y dando un sorbo hasta la mitad.

\- Casi como agua, pero funciona para todo menos para retirar la sed – dijo Leonard, bebiendo su propio trago. – Niño, de todas las puñeteras situaciones en medio del espacio, ¿Por qué tú eres el epicentro de las más raras?

\- Supongo que venían en el paquete al nacer dentro de un transbordador – se encogió de hombros, delineando el contorno superior del vaso de vidrio. – Le mentiste a Spock sobre los resultados.

\- Quiero un tiempo libre antes de que el señor puntiagudo comience con su lógica y razonable negación a las coincidencias genéticas parentales con los mocosos verdes de afuera. – dio un par de tecleos al PADD, deslizando la pantalla a Jim – Vulcanos en un cuarto, humanos en tres cuartos, predisposición a rasgos físicos, salvo por los ojos. La mayor tiene tu color de ojos, el segundo un tono castaño claro y los más pequeños un azul oscurecido.

\- ¿Alguna anomalía en sus cuerpos? – sin voltear a verlo, continuo leyendo las generalidades de los análisis.

\- Nada detectable o raro. – eso gano la mirada de Jim puesta en él – Perfecta e ideal salud, salvo el momento de pánico por una simple aguja, todo dentro de los parámetros. Haré un segundo chequeo para estar seguros de que no son deformidades con trajes de camaleón – tuvo un asentimiento de Jim mientras cerraba la ventana emergente, regresándole el PADD. Tomando el whisky para su segunda ronda, Leonard hablo – Tienes unos lindos y verdes retoños, Jim. En hora buena. – inclino el vaso en un brindis, tomando el ultimo sorbo.

\- Gracias por tu comprensión, Bones. – exhalo, rodando los ojos, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa para recargar su mejilla derecha en el dorso de su mano.

\- Para eso están los amigos – lleno nuevamente su vaso, dejando la orilla presionada contra sus labios, bajándolo de regreso a la mesa – Lo que no entiendo, es, porque te atacaron a ti – obtuvo una sonrisa de lado – ellos parecen preferirte a ti que a Spock, o al menos eso escuche de los de seguridad. – bebió, dejando a la mitad nuevamente. – Tal vez realmente eres la madre, todos los niños tienen una extraña disposición a aferrarle a las faldas de sus madres antes que a sus padres.

\- Ja-ja-ja. Muy gracioso, Bones. – el medico sureño se encogió de hombros, tomando su trago – Olvidas que soy humano, capitán de la nave… ¿Humano quizás? – Pregunto el rubio, tomando un sorbo dispuesto a ignorar el ultimo comentario

\- Oh, sí, cierto. Fuerza vulcana. – asintió con los ojos cerrados. – Eso o que realmente querían a su mamá gallina. – rio, bebiendo su whisky.

\- Como sea – suspiro – Mantengamos el hecho de que son mis hijos futuristas en privado. Ya es suficiente con que Spock y yo lo sepamos. – pidió Jim, sintiéndose agotado y el día aun no terminaba.

\- Cuéntame en ese secreto. – tomo la botella con whisky – Ni la terapia me hará olvidar esto. – lleno el vaso a la mitad.

\- Dalo por hecho. – empino el vaso sobre sus labios, terminando de un trago el contenido, dejándolo quemar los alrededores de su garganta, enderezándose con los ojos cerrados y agitando su cabeza, como si recibiera una ducha matutina.

Enderezándose, limpio las motas invisibles de polvo, peino su cabello y jalo el cuello de su camisa oficial. Despidiéndose de Leonard salió de su oficina con un plan en mente: indicar a Spock la reubicación temporal de los cuatro vulcanos, pero antes de que sus órdenes tomaran forma, un jalón directo a sus pantalones, seguido de un peso que lo empujaba para tropezar lo detuvieron abruptamente. Miro hacia abajo, encontrando una cabellera negra se aferraba con un pequeño temblor, otra cabellera negra de la misma altura se puso al otro lado, salvo que esta segunda cabellera mostro sus ojos azul oscuro llevando su mano al lado libre de sus pantalones y tomando con el índice y pulgar el final de su manga del uniforme, agachándose y dando un paso más cerca manteniendo un límite nimio de distancia – _William Tillian S'yul heh Georgia Tulip T'aikum_ – Escucho lo que parecían ser los nombres de los dos pequeños vulcanos. Notando que Vincent se paró al frente, con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, su postura perfectamente recta y sin rastro del aterrado joven vulcano por una inyección. Más allá, estaba Christen, respondiendo con seriedad las preguntas de Spock, frunciendo en ocasiones el ceño cuando se alargaba más de lo necesario. – _Hiyet outbursts t' kanu._ _Khart-lan Kirk tiene tor fun tor wuh zehl t' gu-vam._ (Suficientes arrebatos infantiles. El capitán Kirk tiene que regresar al cumplimiento de su deber.) –mirando hacia abajo a los dos vulcanos pequeños, Vincent frunció el ceño. Jim decidió mantenerse en silencio, como un espectador del intercambio cultural de un regaño vulcano.

El niño despego parte del rostro dando una rápida mirada a Vincent seguida a la niña al otro lado de Jim – _Putan-tor wuh fam t' starun fi' wuh krus t' Tillian, demostrando ik au dungi efectivamente rechazara wuh opción aishan spo' nash-veh, nash-veh._ (Ante la carencia de habla por parte de Tillian, demostrando que efectivamente rechazara la opción al igual que yo.) – Comenzó a hablar, con su mano libre flexionada en un ángulo de noventa grados, tras su espalda, encaro al vulcano mayor – _Debato, tal-kam older sa-kai, ik etek nam-tor pleno derecho ki' wuh skan momento k' etwel sa-mekh_. (Debato, apreciado hermano mayor, que estamos en pleno derecho de tener un momento familiar con nuestro padre.) – un perfecto argumento, secundado por los asentimientos de Tilian pegado a los pantalones de un inamovible capitán.

 _\- Etek ma had hiyet interferencias heh on fai-tor ish-veh._ (Ya hemos tenido suficientes interferencias y lo saben los dos.) – engroso su voz, subiéndola en un decibel, captando por un momento la atención de Spock, eligiendo ignorarlo prosiguiendo con el llenado del cuestionario general, su capitán podía tratar con una situación de esa naturaleza, mucho mejor que él.

 _\- En efecto, tal-kam older sa-kai, hi, nash-veh remind du ik ish-veh vesh' T'yon's lafot, ri ours._ (En efecto, apreciado hermano mayor, pero, te recuerdo que eso fue culpa de T´yon, no nuestra.) – alzando su pequeña ceja, entonces la niña cerro sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, quitando todo brillo que permitiera medir su próxima declaración – _Nash-veh kal-tor zherka nem-tor tash heh ik's po au kum-tor au._ (Dejo que las emociones tomaran el control y por eso los capturaron.)

Una inflexión paso por el ojo de Vincent, apretando los puños cerrados tras su espalda, ganando la atención de ambos infantes, uno tragando saliva, encajando sus uñas a través de la tela del pantalón y acercándose más al espacio de Jim, quien comenzó a sufrir de dolores por obvias razones. El rubio movía los ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de capturar alguna información que le hiciera entender la discusión en que al parecer el formaba parte, una parte algo ignorada sin embargo – _Nash-veh sep-wafikh ik wuh. Klopaya tor k' Amanda vesh' basadas fi' emocionalidad_. (Concuerdo en que las... decisiones tomadas por Amanda fueron basadas en la emocionalidad.) – dio la razón Vincent, otorgando un punto a la lógica de su hermana menor, recomponiendo su tono de voz y postura luego de una exhalación – _Sin embargo, ik tor rai tobeg il justificación na' aferrarse tor wuh vaukh t' wuh Teraya khart-lan._ (Sin embargo, eso no es excusa o justificación para aferrarse a las pantorrillas de un capitán de la federación.) – dio por terminado, con el ultimátum para que dejaran ir a Jim.

Con sus opciones limitadas y que pronto su hermana mayor quedaría exenta del cuestionario, una idea parpadeo en la mente de la pequeña vulcana – _Veling. Kal-tor's negociemos._ (Por supuesto. Negociemos.)

\- Rechazado. – objeto Vincent, cual soldado con sus brazos a los costados listo para usar la separación física.

 _\- Tillian's lloriqueos nam-tor karik heh au shaya wuh tímpanos._ (Los lloriqueos de Tilian son fuertes y rompen los tímpanos.) – dijo rápida, con su mirada puesta sobre una de las manos de Vincent que se preparaban para implementar una llave del sueño vulcana – _K' Vuhlkansu sensibilidad, ik increases k' weht do 50% wuh pavesh t' quedarse zhu-fam, ish-veh mokuhlek isha snertau k' comunicaciones pa' wuh hasuk tchol svi' wuh talupau sakuvu t' leh-kau thonek._ (Con la sensibilidad vulcana, eso aumenta en más de un 50% las probabilidades de quedar sordos, también puede interferir con las comunicaciones alrededor de la bahía medica en un estimado de radio por quince metros.) – El conocimiento escaso de la habilidad sonora en las cuerdas vocales de su hermano se trataba de una característica única que fue evolucionando conforme su edad, corriendo peligro no solo para quien le escuchara sino también para él mismo. Una carta de triunfo, siendo el todo o nada.

Vincent, apretó los puños, con sus cejas fruncidas completamente, mostrando sus colmillos con un gruñido en su voz – _Nam-tor du amenazando nash-veh?_ (¿Estas amenazándome?)

 _\- Negativo. Ish-veh tor wuh olozhikaik torai opción basada fi' etwel ya'shakhuv heh cognitivo heh zherka-bosh storaya._ (Negativo. Es una opción de acción lógica basada en nuestras edades y desarrollo cognitivo y emocional.) – Si fuera posible para Georgia hubiera mostrado un encogimiento de hombros con una sonrisa, conformándose solo con su postura más derecha, los hombros en línea y apretando con sus dedos el trozo de tela que sostenía.

 _\- Ek' gas'rak. Ri tor gish mau._ (Bien. No esperes mucho.) – mirándola unos segundos más, Vincent asintió cerrando sus ojos y masajeando el puente de su nariz, jalando un poco de la piel.

 _\- Ra du prah nam-tor fam dvun appreciated, sa-kai._ (Lo que se obtenga sigue siendo apreciado, hermano.) – agradeció Georgia, soltando la manga de Jim, acercándose a William, susurrándole al oído quitando el peso extra que ya estaba a nada de arrancar los pantalones de Jim.

Ambos vulcanos se pusieron a cada lado de Vincent, mostrando su triunfo a diferente grado de emocionalidad. – Capitán, le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por el arrebato que mostré con las tomas de muestras a cargo del Doctor. Encuentro que el acto de pinchar mi piel con objetos afilados metálicos es aversivo, desagradable y sin sentido.

\- Tranquilo, es un sentimiento compartido. – la afirmación de Jim por su disgusto de las inyecciones le dio una expresión de ternura mostrada por el vulcano o al menos dos ojos brillantes listo para lagrimear, de nuevo.

Vincent aclaro su garganta, por el jaloneo a sus propias ropas, proveniente de William – Retomando el punto, capitán. Usted ya ha accedido a una de mis peticiones egoístas y es vergonzoso solicitar una segunda petición a nombre de mis hermanos más jóvenes.

\- Oh, bien. – rasco su nuca conteniendo la gracia por las mejillas verdes de Vincent. Lo que Jim podía entender es que dos pequeños niños acababan de embaucarlo con algún berrinche – Habla, siempre y este dentro de algo accesible.

\- Por supuesto, capitán. Antes de su llegada, el comandante Spock nos restringió a una zona alejada del espacio ocupado con Amanda para terminar con el cuestionario general de los informes o como ella lo llamo: "Una infructuosa perdida de valioso tiempo para lo que sí importa" – Jim asintió, Vincent prosiguió – en ese lapso de seis minutos mis hermanos experimentaron la carencia de sustancia o materia comestible para satisfacer su necesidad de alimento, estaba por realizar la solicitud al comandante de algo agradable al paladar de mis hermanos o que por lo menos fuera suficientemente nutritivo sin excedernos en nuestra calidad de invitados no deseado o requeridos. Ha su llegada capitán, William sugirió disfrutar de los alimentos que se proporcionaran con usted en sus habitaciones o el comedor general para los miembros de la tripulación.

\- Claro, yo también tengo un poco de hambre. – Vincent parpadeo tres veces seguidas en intervalos de cinco segundos con su quijada ligeramente abierta – ¿Qué?

\- Otro sin sentido, capitán. – enderezando su postura, puso la derecha tras su espalda, apoyando la izquierda en su mentón – Su facilidad para aceptar la propuesta de mis hermanos por lo que nos ha traído hasta este momento me deja, sin más que formulaciones de su carencia en la lógica o razonamiento.

\- ¿Debería sentirme halagado por ello?

\- Son cavilaciones mías, capitán. Sigo notando las semejanzas con mi progenitor es todo, disculpe mi descortesía y gracias por aceptar. – Jim atrapo la tenue sonrisa alzando las comisuras de los labios de Vincent.

\- ¡SA-MEKH! – grito extasiado William, corriendo a abrazar ambas piernas de Jim – ¿Papá también? – lo miro con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azul oscuro, señalando a la mitad vulcano que se encaminaba con Christen a su lado. – Comida, comida, sa-mekh – jaloneo el pantalón de Jim, señalando a la salida de la bahía médica.

Christen se encargó de las explicaciones sobre sus dos hermanos más jóvenes, en su preferencia por la comunicación en lengua vulcana usando algunas palabras en el estándar y señalamientos para darse a entender. – Ambos están aprendiendo el estándar aun, pero, cuando comienzan a tener confianza a su alrededor lo hablan con mayor fluidez. – acaricio los cabellos de Georgia, guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

\- Fascinante – fue la voz de Spock en una sola palabra, tomando notas de las formas de comunicación elegidas personalmente por los niños, con su capacidad lingüística desarrollada para aprender y pronunciar correctamente cualquier tipo de lenguaje, tomaban por cuenta propia solo limitar su comunicación en vulcano, aun entendiendo el estándar. – Capitán, me retirare a completar los informes pertinentes para hacer llegar el mío a usted junto a los reportes del doctor McCoy. – mostro el PADD con la ventana del cuestionario general llena.

\- ¿Se ira sin acompañarnos a comer, Sr. Spock?

El vulcano con su ceja levantada por el desconcierto de esa aseveración noto de inmediato la presión ejercida sobre su persona en ese momento. Miro a su capitán y los cuatro vulcanos, la chica sin intenciones de dirigirle más atención de la prestada para el cuestionario, el chico en silencio a la espera de su contestación a Jim, la niña de igual manera solo observándolo, quizás analizando sus patrones de conducta por las gesticulaciones en su cuerpo y el niño, soltándose del pantalón de Jim y tomando el suyo con un jalón y una sonrisa nada común en un niño vulcano. – Papá, comida, Sa-mekh.

\- Yo no soy tu-

\- Ellos eligieron alterar el orden de nombramiento. – intervino Christen con la molestia remarcable por todo su cuerpo, sin darle la oportunidad a rechazar un papel el cual no formaba parte de su línea temporal. Por supuesto el disgusto no dejo de revolotear por los poros de la joven vulcana con las manos a cada lado de su cintura – Papá es para usted comandante y sa-mekh es para el capitán.

\- Eso quedo verificado y comprendido, señorita Christen he de objetarle que ni el capitán ni yo formamos parte de su misma línea de vida. – Spock fue capaz de dar esa declaración al estar seguro que ningún otro miembro de la tripulación o la bahía medica estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar ese intercambio verbal.

\- Entendido comandante. – suspirando, se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, irguiendo su postura – La misma solicitud que Vincent hizo al capitán. Nos acompañaría en el disfrute de la ingesta de alimentos no solo para satisfacer la necesidad biológica para el correcto funcionamiento de nuestros cuerpos, sino, por los beneficios emocionales que esto traerá a mis hermanos en su adaptación a los cambios de este viaje.

\- ¿Me pide mentir?

\- Le pido… – se mordió el labio inferior, restando control a su imagen – comprensión y su presencia. – completo con la mirada directa en Spock – No solo Vincent y yo somos conscientes de que ustedes no son nuestros padres, Georgi y Will lo saben también, pero ellos encuentran fascinante la experiencia. ¿Accedería a ella? – Christen se enorgullecía de aun mantener ciertas costumbres convenientes, como revelar un poco de verdad que pudiera ablandar la lógica vulcana que regía a Spock.

\- Me temo que es un pedido que no puedo cumplir – Y un carajo, pensó Christen al escuchar a Spock – a diferencia del capitán, me rehusó a formar parte de la farsa y mentira. – Si Jim no conociera a su primer oficial como lo hace, consideraría aquel comentario un insulto a su persona de ser fácilmente manipulable y alterar la veracidad de los hechos solo por un bien personal, por supuesto, ese no era el caso, al menos no para ir a comer.

\- Comprendo. – asintió con los ojos cerrados, exhalando profundamente – Cambiaré los parámetros de mi propuesta si me permite. – obtuvo la ceja izquierda alzada de Spock. Ella tenso su postura aún más, quitando toda emocionalidad a su rostro y palabras – Acepte comer con nosotros de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de repetir el incidente vivido en una de las bodegas de la nave y ahora con el acceso libre a los espacios comunes, no estamos exentos de contar con algún arma no lo suficiente para una revuelta pero si adecuada para tomar al capitán como rehén. – ella prometía que nadie saldría lastimado, Spock podía darle eso, pero seguía siendo una amenaza dirigida a su capitán, una amenaza ilógica por un acto familiar fingido.

Jim ahora sabía de donde aprendió la niña a conseguir sus objetivos, esas dos habían sido educadas en su forma poco ortodoxa para salir libradas, podría haber intervenido pero ahora le interesaba saber a donde los conduciría esto. Spock fue el siguiente en hablar – Usted miente. – hablo libremente, apretando su agarre sobre el PADD.

\- Pruébeme comandante – reto Christen elevando su tono de voz – pero sepa, que se está arriesgando a poner en primera línea la vida de su capitán junto a los tripulantes. – Ella realmente comenzaba a tomar las riendas como todo un kamikaze, noto Jim. Spock estaba apresado por el pequeño niño vulcano, y él cerca de Vincent y la niña vulcana. ¿En qué momento ambos habían quedado rodeados?

\- Usted prometió ayudar sin objeción. – recalco Spock

\- Fue antes de que mis hermanos pidieran algo simple y usted lo desvaloriza. – ahí sí que podía detectar el filtro emocional de Christen, como una discusión entre padre e hija por no haber cumplido una promesa que lleva semanas esperando con ansias.

\- ¿Por qué usa artimañas tan ilógicas? – Jim traduciría eso en un: ¿Estas chantajeándome?, y si, claramente eso ella hacia sin titubear.

\- Porque usted es terco y testarudo. – resistiendo el impulso de reír, Jim metió los labios en su boca volviéndolos una línea, presionándolos con sus dientes, repasando mentalmente cuan serio tenía que ser en ese instante –Acompáñenos en la comida o secuestrare a su capitán y esta vez, no me importara si le rompe el brazo a Vincent. – La ceja arqueada de Vincent con el movimiento de su labio fue visto solo por Jim, él no quería volver a pasar por la experiencia.

\- Usa un farol.

\- Prué-be-me. – deletreo cada silaba, levantando su barbilla.

* * *

…Delante de los replicadores con un par de charolas en mano, Christen y Spock esperaban porque sus pedidos de comida fueran procesados por la computadora. Mientras a unas mesas de distancia, cuatro les esperaban, Jim sentando con los pequeños vulcanos a cada lado y Vincent al frente, avergonzado, disculpándose por quinta ocasión ante los arrebatos emocionales de uno de los miembros de su familia, sin notar la diversión que le habían otorgado al capitán. – ¿Siempre es así? – cuestiono curioso Jim intentando no reír por la sonrisa triunfante que portaba Christen junto con sus charolas.

\- Siempre es un término extenso, capitán, agregado al "es así" da algo de subjetividad – suspirando, otra característica que Jim vio compartido con Spock, Vincent prosiguió – Usted se refiere al comportamiento presentado por Amanda. – Dio inicio a la explicación – En su mayoría ella actúa en una buena sintonía de su lado emocional y racional, a veces es impresionante el control que muestra, pero, por esta solicitud que haremos, me temo que sus escudos mentales han estado fallándole, no ha tenido su meditación en más de 72 horas.

\- Te preocupas por ella. – señalo Jim, sonriendo cálidamente, desconcertando a Vincent.

\- Es mi hermana mayor, más que preocupación, aseguro que su estado de salud mental y físico sea óptimo. – el capitán dio razón a su argumento, Vincent prosiguió – pero, si, también me preocupo por ella – un rastro de emoción paso por su rostro agitando el corazón de Jim – no se lo revele capitán, ella ya es lo suficiente emocional conmigo sin saberlo. – Eso quedaría como un secreto, de padre a hijo, resonó por el cuerpo del rubio.

\- Mis labios están sellados. – Jim acepto haciendo un ademan con el meñique para reforzar su mensaje. –

Las charolas con los alimentos replicados llegaron. La de Jim con algo parecido al estofado acompañado de una variedad de trozos de carne cortados en tamaños desiguales recubiertos por una generosa porción de verduras, algo de papas fritas en una plato aparte y una bebida azulada con burbujas. La de Vincent con un pastel de carne redondo en dos pisos, el jugo por encima con rodajas de tomate, ensalada alrededor del pastel y vegetales cortados en cubos de acompañamiento, con la bebida del mismo tono azul con burbujas, imitando alguna especie de líquido carbonatado. Los gemelos recibieron espaguetis con albóndigas acompañados de ensaladas y vegetales con jugos de sabores a manzana y uva.

Las últimas dos bandejas, con platos con sopa de olor desagradable para el olfato humano, si Jim no recordaba mal, sopa plomek con variedades de verduras en otros platos y tazas con agua. Un último plato fue pasado a Vincent con una rebanada de masa azucarada en tono café decorada con glaseado del mismo, Spock tomo asiento al lado del niño vulcano sentando a la izquierda de Jim y Christen que se sentó junto a su hermano le jalo la mejilla, deteniendo a los niños de reclamar porque ellos no tenían un postre. – Ustedes ya saben porque. – bajando sus rostros, los pequeños vulcanos no intentaron nada más por objetar.

\- Todo luce delicioso, comamos. – alegro el ambiente la voz de Jim, con los asentimientos de todos, la degustación inicio. Notando el extraño parecido al menú vegetariano de Spock y Christen que los tres más jóvenes no compartían –. Chris-ten, ¿verdad?

\- Afirmativo, capitán. – tomo un sorbo, limpiando los residuos del líquido de sus labios con la servilleta de tela - ¿Erre en la elección de replicación?

\- No, no, para nada. Solo, tú sabes, es obvio que lo sabes. – rasco su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice de la mano en el mismo lado – Los vulcanos son vegetarianos.

\- Es correcto. – asintió, sin intención de regresar a su comida hasta resolver las dudas de Jim.

\- Pero a tus hermanos les agregaste menús que implican carne replicada. – con la palma abierta, hizo el ademan de extenderla por el espacio ocupado por ellos seis.

\- Correcto, nuevamente, capitán. – Christen tomo otra cucharada de la sopa – A Vincent no le agrado la idea de ser vegetariano y su cuerpo procesa bien la carne, en cuanto a Georgi y Will están analizando sus opciones. – dijo, lista a retomar sus alimentos.

\- ¿Así que ser vegetariano y vulcano es una elección? – eso conto como un dato interesante para tomar en cuenta.

\- Soy vulcana, capitán, eso no es una opción, como usted es terrano. – movió la cuchara dentro de la sopa, bajando la mirada al caldo – Nuestra opción es la manera en que vivimos siendo vulcanos, terranos o ambos, al parecer. – saco el cubierto con una gota deslizando para caer y formar una onda dentro del caldo – ¿Alguna otra pregunta, capitán?

\- Ninguna, Christen. Gracias. – Ante lo inevitable Jim no pudo detenerse al pensar "se parece a su padre"

\- Por nada, capitán. – La amabilidad en el trato de Christen para él, hacía que las palabras de Bones retumbaran en su cráneo, agitando su cabeza en negativa, comió su extraño estofado de carne.

Enredando los espaguetis en el tenedor, William guio el cubierto con comida a su derecha, levantándolo en dirección a Jim, que se detuvo de cualquier acción voluntaria del momento– Ah, este. ¿Quieres que lo coma? – un asentimiento con los labios sonrientes fue la única confirmación de haber entendido el mensaje correcto, pero sus ojos brillantes, llenos de expectación le hacían confirmarlo. Abriendo su boca, se agacho para facilitarle la acción al pequeño William. En cuanto aseguro los espaguetis en su boca, comenzó a masticar satisfecho de probar algo delicioso – replicado – alegrando al pequeño, quien siguió con su propia comida.

Un jalón en su manga derecha le hizo descender la vista a Georgia que alzaba el mismo cubierto, pero ahora con un trozo de albóndiga cortada, sus cejas fruncidas con el leve tono verdoso acompañando sus mejillas señalaban la dificultad que causaba una muestra emocional de grado infantil, contrastando con William que continuaba con su comida llenándose las mejillas con manchas de salsa. Termino de pasar los espaguetis por su garganta, tomando de inmediato el bocado ofrecido, lamiendo la comisura derecha de su boca ante rastros diminutos dejados por la salsa. – Delicioso, gracias. A los dos – acaricio sus cabellos peli negros ganándose más acercamiento físico por parte de los dos, una mirada enternecida de Christen y un par de cejas vulcanas cuestionando el uso desmedido de muestras afectivas públicas con dos de los cuatro perpetradores de su nave y secuestradores. – "Estar en familia no tiene precio" – pensó Jim al notar nuevamente tenedores con carne y espaguetis. – "En otra línea de tiempo he de ser gordo" – recordaría reservar una examen corporal completo con Bones para la próxima semana, solo por rutina.

* * *

\- _¡Ezyet Nyota!_

\- _¡Sa-kuk Scotty!_

Definitivamente los hijos pequeños llegados del futuro son la más grande bendición de todas, justamente cuando vez entrar a tu oficial de comunicaciones junto a tu ingeniero en jefe al comedor y los hijos del futuro consideran prudente gritar en vulcano las palabras para "tía" y "tío" respectivamente, eso sin mencionar, al niño vulcano con salsa de albóndigas en toda la cara que salió corriendo de la mesa para abrazar efusivamente las pantorrillas de la teniente experta en lenguas interplanetarias de la federación y que es actualmente la novia – casi prometida – del segundo padre de tus hijos del futuro. – Kirk – gruñe el apellido de Jim pasando la vista del niño al rubio – Explícate. A-ho-ra. – Y la bella teniente, olvida en ese momento su estado en la nave y el del propio capitán por el engrosamiento de su voz a punto de saltarle encima y sacarlo del cuello para obtener las respuestas completas sin trucos.

\- No estaba al tanto de sus parientes, comandante. – dijo Scotty mirando a Christen y Vincent directamente con las manos en su cintura – ¿Son sus sobrinos? – bajo la mirada a Georgia, sonriéndole amigablemente – Hola pequeña señorita, parece que su hermano ha generado un flechazo con nuestra distinguida oficial de comunicaciones. – agachándose a la altura de Georgia, señalo a William – Le importaría decirle que la suelte, ella ya sale con nuestro comandante aquí presente. – Un pestañeo de Georgia por la sonrisa amable de Scotty.

\- Sin problema tío Scotty. – dijo ella con lo que parecía un intento de elevar sus labios.

\- Grac- espera, ¿QUÉ? – levantándose, miro aterrorizado a la niña, ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

Tanto Spock como Jim quedaron estáticos al escuchar la voz de Georgia en estándar, caminando con las manos detrás de su espalda, saco una para jalar de la mejilla a William, ordenándole que dejara libre las piernas de su "Ezyet Nyota", obedeciendo enfurruñado, la libero, caminando junto a Georgia y sobando su mejilla – Eso dolió, T'aikum.

\- Incomodabas a _ezyet Nyota_ , Tillian. Fue solo lógico. – la lengua mostrada por su hermano, fue suficiente muestra del disgusto a sus represalias físicas.

\- ¡TU DIJISTE QUE ELLOS NO HABLAN ESTANDAR! – acuso Jim a Christen que masajeaba su entrecejo.

Nyota observaba a Spock esperando recibir una respuesta, con Scotty parado a su lado intentando comprender como una pequeña niña vulcana a la cual nunca había visto, lo emparentara. En sus memorias no tenía nada que lo relacionara a alguna vulcana salvo cuando estuvo en Delta Vega y comenzó a trabajar en la Enterprise. – En realidad, capitán. – Fue la señal de Vincent para intervenir y ayudar a su hermana – Amanda explico que ellos están aprendiendo a manejar estándar, en un ambiente seguro, ellos se desenvuelven al hablar.

\- Oh, ¿enserio?, pues tal parece que sus conocimientos están errados.

\- Debo informarle capitán que la comprensión de nuestra propia familia es completa.

\- Ilústrame, Vincent.

\- Tulip y S'yul disfrutan de la compañía de la teniente y el ingeniero aquí presentes. – Jim podía sentir el cubo de agua helada o el clima de Delta Vega calando por sus huesos, lo que el pre-adolescente vulcano le decía, era que sus hijos menores confiaban más en Scotty y Uhura que en ellos, ¿Dónde quedaba la tierna escena familiar de la bahía médica y comedor?, ahora si necesitaba otra trago pero doble de whisky – No está en mi o en Amanda controlar con quienes nuestros hermanos menores usan el estándar y con quienes no.

Pasando sus palmas por el rostro, dejo cubierta la mitad soltando una presión de aire sobre estas, bajándolas y agitando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. – Uhurua, Scotty. – los miro a ambos, mandando disculpas silenciosas – Reúnanse con nosotros al termino de sus turnos alfa en la sala de conferencias, traigan a Chekov y Sulú.

\- A la orden, capitán. – respondió Scotty, insistiendo en recordar parientes lejanos vulcanos que desconociera.

\- Spock, yo los llevare a su habitación. Tú… termina ese informe para antes de la reunión, también me pasare por la bahía médica para decirle a Bones que nos acompañe – Seguido de otro asentimiento silencioso, Jim guio a los cuatro vulcanos que se despidieron cortésmente, sin embargo pudo escuchar a Nyota que se acercaba a Spock para que le aclarara porque dos vulcanos pequeños estaban en su nave y a ella la llamaban tía junto a Scotty.

Los hijos, son un precioso regalo traído por el espacio sin explorar. Jim maldijo a esos estafadores – "Publicidad engañosa. Después de esto, le pediré el divorcio a Spock" – pensó Jim caminando en el pasillo junto a los vulcanos y recibiendo miradas curiosas de los tripulantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Por el momento eso es todo… hasta ahora. Poco a poco nos iremos introduciendo en la llegada imprevista de hijos que unen tanto al Comandante y Capitán de la nave insignia de la Federación.**

 **Posdata: El suspenso me mata a mí también, jajajaja.**

 **¡Hagan sus apuestas sobre su nacimiento!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	4. ANEXO MÉDICO

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

 **Hola.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por otorgarle apoyo a esta pequeña creación, espero la estén disfrutando y divirtiéndose.**

 **Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, retroalimentación es bienvenida.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Akatsuki no Ito" by Wagakki Band**

 **Notas:**

[Presente]

 _[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

 **[Teléfono]**

 **Los personajes de Star Trek son propiedad de Gene Rodenberry y posterior producción de 2009 dirigida por J. J. Abrams.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANEXO MÉDICO. Duendes.**

El PADD en su escritorio con el formato a llenar para completar la papelería requerida por las supuestas heridas percibidas de su capitán, las cuales no afectaron nada de vital importancia o que le produjera un tremendo dolor de cabeza por recuperar la vida del rubio. El espacio sin explorar no es una oportunidad de viaje, conocimiento o aventura, sino toda una cadena de planeación de tortura en que el alcohol escasea para al menos borrarlo en lo que dura el estado etílico.

Sobre la mesa de su escritorio un pequeño transmisor, arrugo el entrecejo al tomar el aparato de redonda forma entre su pulgar e índice, acepto ayudar a su capitán en una loca y arriesgada estrategia por extraer información de sus polizontes – asesinos - ¿Cómo negarse?, se preguntó el médico, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si su capitán hubiera mencionado que estos peligrosos criminales recién ingresaban a la pubertad pudo considerar mandarlo al demonio, burlarse en su cara e inyectarle una hipo de paso.

Levantándose del escritorio, comenzó a buscar su botella de whisky, si, bien pudo tener esa elección, salvo, que esos delincuentes con pequeños brotes de acné, tenían la capacidad de transmitir pensamientos y sensaciones sin la necesidad de tocar la piel directamente de su receptor. – Funcionara – fue lo que dijo su rubio capitán, entregándole el pequeño transmisor mientras cargaba una caja de ajedrez tridimensional.

\- Si funcionar cuenta como escuchar a un vulcano precoz jugarle una broma a Jim, sí que lo hizo – hablo para sí mismo Leonard, resguardando el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón, deteniendo la búsqueda de su tan preciado alcohol al sonar del timbre de la puerta para su oficina. – No me digas, ¿Hirieron a Jim?

\- Por el contrario – respondió la enfermera de rubia cabellera, apretando el PADD en sus manos contra el pecho, ganándole un enmarcar del ceño fruncido del doctor. Ella aclaro su garganta y señalo con su cabeza fuera de la oficina – Es un asunto que requiere de su atención personal.

Arremangando las mangas de su uniforme, cogió un par de hipos y su PADD del escritorio, la enfermera rubia se hizo a un lado de la puerta, permitiendo a Leonard salir, siguiéndolo a unos pasos de distancia.

\- "¡Obviamente necesitaba de mi atención personal!" – maldijo entre dientes al ver en vivo y directo a la pandilla completa de asesinos dirigida a Jim. – "Esto se trata de la broma más jodida del puto espacio"

\- El capitán ha solicitado exámenes de ascendencia genética y/o paternal, cualquier anomalía que sea anotada – se adelantó uno de los oficiales de seguridad, bajando su arma. – Llegaron a un acuerdo de su total cooperación.

\- Bien. – señalo a la enfermera rubia para que preparará un espacio aparte con cortinas semi transparentes e indico a solo dos guardias permanecer dentro de la habitación, atendiendo a la indicación de Leonard, la bahía medica redujo sus visitantes, salvo que la tensión no disminuía, los dos vulcanos mayores mantenían a los pequeños protegidos con sus cuerpos como escudo.

\- Por amor de- gruño Leonard, apartando el arma de los camisas roja – Estamos en una enfermería, son niños "Con absurdos poderes, pero niños".

\- Pero Dr. McCoy, ellos – intento explicarse un hombre de cabellera negra rizada, detenido por la mano izquierda abierta del médico.

\- Si intentaran algo, créeme ni tú, ni yo o alguien en esta nave estaría tan tranquilo. – Un corto asentimiento avergonzado del de seguridad, regresando, junto a su compañero el arma a su cinturón.

Susurros transmitieron los vulcanos, un par de asentimientos, y eligieron bajar a los pequeños vulcanos de sus brazos, sin alejarse demasiado de ellos,

La enfermera rubia aviso tener listos los preparativos expedidos por Leonard, pidiendo que todos se reunieran en el espacio designado para la toma de muestras, los cuatro vulcanos miraron a Leonard quien asintió y acompaño a la zona reservada con un par de camas y artículos médicos básicos, un carrito con un par de charolas en dos niveles. El vulcano varón de mayor edad, con sus brazos tras la espalda, se detuvo antes de entrar al lado de la cortina que los cubriría, mirando el interior del limitado espacio y el exterior.

Leonard atribuyo dicha acción a su inquietud de lo que pudiera pasarle al no ver en qué lugar se encontraba y dado su actuar mientras Jim intento hablar con él, por dentro, no era más que un pre adolescente preocupado por la seguridad de sus hermanos más jóvenes y su hermana mayor. Suspirando, rasco su nuca, no estaba acostumbrado a brindar consuelo o siquiera que un vulcano requiera consuelo, pero, podía hacer excepciones si el vulcano en cuestión es un paciente – ¿Ha considerado que la división estratégica de sus espacios de trabajo le traerá un margen de efectividad superior al 24.56%?

\- ¿Ah?

\- En efecto, desconozco los procedimientos médicos en su totalidad, mi conocimiento se basa en meras teorías, muy cortas si me permite mencionar – prosiguió el vulcano, levantando una de sus cejas – Aun así, afirmo el hecho de que un espacio de trabajo sistematizado, ayudara al acceso y distribución de sus pacientes, ahorrara también unos 15.6 segundos.

\- Chapel – llamo a la enfermera que hablaba tranquilamente con la vulcana mayor, la enfermera detuvo su conversación, prestando atención total a Leonard – ¿De dónde mierdas salió este Spock Versión Miniatura?

\- Doctor – se giró, engrosando el tono de su voz y con los brazos, ahora los costados, sin dejar a Chapel dar respuesta a la pregunta de Leonard – Generalizar pautas de comportamiento vulcano por sus interacciones con el comandante es ilógico e inefectivo, debido a las claras diferencias de nuestra crianza y experiencias.

Un tic, Leonard producía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, podía sentir el latido de su piel por el musculo bailando, resistiendo salir de la bahía médica y encarar al par de idiotas, no, al unico idiota que abría sus brazos a la aceptación de cuatro volubles vulcanos – irritantes – para unas pruebas de paternidad, quien fueran sus padres, bendiciones, se las merecían.

\- Terminemos, el papeleo no me espera. – luego de la entrada del vulcano mayor y los dos guardias de seguridad, dejo caer la cortina detrás de él. Acomodo sus mangas azules y tomando un hipo de la charola en el carrito dispuesto por Chapel, les llamo a cada vulcano para que tomaran asiento en la biocama.

La primera en sentarse fue la vulcana mayor, subiendo la manga de sus ropas permitió la vista del lado interno de su codo, una le sujeto y en un pestañeo tenía el hipo conectado para comenzar con la extracción de sangre requerida, el timbre de alarma señalo que la recolección fue completa. Puesto el algodón, le agradeció. Cuando ella se levantó, estaba seguro que seguiría el fastidioso, sorpresa que la siguiente e subir se tratara de la niña vulcana que sin expresión o una lagrima bajaba con su propio algodón.

Bajando de un salto y con una sonrisa que dio un escalofrío a Leonard el niño vulcano se paraba al lado de las dos vulcanas, mostrando con orgullo el pinchazo a su piel. La mayor lo felicitaba, la pequeña solo le arreglaba el algodón para que no cayera, busco con la mirada al vulcano bocón y estaba parado a unos metros de distancia de los otros tres, captando en su periferia una negativa a las insistencias de su hermana por acercarse. – "A la próxima hago a Jim estar presente para estas pantomimas" Enfermera Chapel

\- ¿Si? – detuvo el movimiento de su dedo en el PADD.

\- Llévelos a los exámenes físicos completos. Excepto al chiquillo ese – con la punta de su índice señalo al vulcano varón.

\- Claro. – cerrando la ventana del informe básico, comenzó a conducir a los tres vulcanos. La mayor no hizo intento por quedarse, ni ante las suplicas silenciosas pero claras del vulcano.

Estando los dos miembros de seguridad, Leonard y el silencioso vulcano que encontraba interesante el corto circuito de una lámpara fuera de la zona limitada para recoger muestras. El día se volvía largo aun estando en el espacio y sin un sol para ver – Chico, esto puede ser de la forma fácil o la difícil.

\- Su énfasis en esos términos, es confusa, doctor. – alzo su ceja, tensando los hombros, una imagen familiar que casi provoca una risa en Leonard.

\- O cooperas pacíficamente – señalo con el pulgar la biocama – o, estos dos caballeros elegantes te harán sentarte obligadamente mientras de pincho.

\- Usted – entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando un par de colmillos levemente – No se atrevería.

\- Niño, sigo las órdenes de un capitán que viola las leyes como respira oxígeno y soy médico del unico medio vulcano en toda la historia de la Federación. ¿Aún lo dudas?

Con su hipo en mano, Leonard caminaba hasta el vulcano, tratando de tomarlo por el hombro para guiarlo a la biocama pero fue golpeado con un manotazo que le hizo tirar su hipo, escucho un gruñido y como este retrocedía, uno de los guardias de seguridad le alejo del vulcano, mientras que el otro se ponía delante, decidiendo por s sacar su arma o no.

Sintiendo una próxima migraña, aseguro de su estado de bienestar al miembro de seguridad, mandándolo a ayudar en la contención de un molesto vulcano pre adolescente temeroso de las inyecciones. – "De una u otra manera me la cobrare Jim"

\- ¡ALEJA ESA MIERDA DE MÍ! – grito furioso el vulcano al apreciar el hipo en la mano de Leonard.

Bebería todo su whisky, con aquello se alentaba el medico sureño sin aflojar el agarre del hipo, disfrutaría de su sabor y cuando la botella estuviera vacía, haría a Jim comprarle una, no, dos botellas sin darle una mísera oportunidad para tomar un trago.

Un plan perfecto. – "Un precio barato, mejor que sean tres botellas"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Un pequeño extracto de lo que sucedió en la bahía médica. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Simplemente no podía quedarme con la espinita, ya que, no encontré un buen momento para ponerlo, quizás y suba algunos extras en más capítulos. Bye-bye.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
